


Steamgate

by milanthruil



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, M/M, Minor Character Death, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milanthruil/pseuds/milanthruil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colonel Jack O'Neill and Dr. Daniel Jackson meet by chance in the steampunk town of Seattle, Washington and are instantly drawn together by something they can't quite describe. When Jack learns that Daniel's archaeology class is in need of transportation, he jumps at the chance (if only to spend more time with the intriguing young man) and offers up his services as an AirShip Force pilot. However, the expedition takes a turn for the worst when a mechanical terror lays siege to the camp.</p><p>Now Jack is MIA and it's up to an injured Daniel to find him and save the day. But even if he succeeds, neither man will ever be quite the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamgate

**Author's Note:**

> [Three lovely pieces of fanart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/200595) by mella68
> 
> [  
>  Click for fullsize](http://danceswithgary.livejournal.com/472537.html) by danceswithgary.

A late morning fog settled in the lowlands of the downtown Seattle hills, creating a general greyness to the landscape. The air was mildly warm and damp from the previous night’s early-summer drizzle. The Space Needle rose above the city, its copper exterior glinting in what sun broke through the cloud cover. Under the sounds of engines and steam a man could be heard humming a tuneless melody as he walked down a pier in the waterfront district.

Colonel Jack O’Neill shoved his goggles up to rest on top of his head as he entered the warehouse down at the end of the pier. The familiar sound of steam and clinking tools caused him to smile. He didn’t usually come down this way if he could help it; it was rather out of the way, but the craftsmanship here was far superior to any of the shops closer to the main square. His altimeter was acting up, and when one was an airship pilot, traveling a little farther for quality parts was better than having one’s instruments fail.

Jack glanced around the busy workshop, smiling when he heard the familiar voice of Samantha Carter.

“Thank you, so much. We would’ve had a devil of a time getting these parts without you.” Samantha Carter, known in this part of the city as Sam, bent over a box as she addressed the long-haired youth standing next to her. Embroidered on the back of her short-sleeved button-up khaki shirt was a logo consisting of a gear with the words ‘Sam’s Sprocket Shop’ around the circumference.

The youth tugged at the hem of his too small waistcoat. “Keine Ursache.” He replied in German. “Uh…” he fidgeted when Sam quirked her eyebrow. “Don’t mention it.” Sam smiled up at him as she stood, handing him an envelope. “Oh, no… I don’t-”

“Take it, Dr. Jackson.” She implored. “I hired you to negotiate with the Germans for those parts. You’ve earned the money fair and square.” She gave him a meaningful look.

The young man- Dr. Jackson- tucked the envelope into his jacket’s inside breast pocket. “I, uh…” He pushed his round glasses back up his nose with his index finger. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” Sam replied with a smile. “Do you need any help out?” she asked.

“No. I’ve got it.” Dr. Jackson pointed toward the entrance.

“All right then,” Sam lifted the box and headed for a shelf in the back of the building, weaving her way through stations of steam-powered machinery.

Jack hung back to observe Dr. Jackson who was currently rocking on the balls of his feet in the middle of the small cleared area. Jack tilted his head as he watched. Dr. Jackson looked around before heading for the front door once he’d decided that his business was indeed concluded. He stared at the floor as he stalked to the entryway where he bumped into Jack.

“Oh!” Dr. Jackson yelped in surprise. “I’m sorry.”

Jack grinned and offered a one-shouldered shrug in response. “Don’t mention it.”

Dr. Jackson blinked at him before a frown creased his brow, wondering if it was coincidence or not that this stranger had uttered a phrase that he had just used himself. “I’ll just, um…” He pointed to the door and was gone before Jack could form a response. That Jackson kid looked way too young to be a doctor. He didn’t look any older than twenty. Intrigued, Jack was just pondering going after him when a voice broke into his thoughts.

“O’Neill!” Sam called to him as she approached, a small box in one hand and a battered pith helmet in the other.

“Carter.” Jack smiled cheekily at her.

“How many times will I have to tell you to call me Sam?” She asked.

Jack laughed. “Just as soon as you start calling me Jack.” He took the box that Sam handed him.

“Got your altimeter all ready for you… Jack.” Sam motioned to the box with the pith helmet that was still in her hands.

“Not really your style, Carter.” Jack motioned to the helmet with a nod of his head.

“Oh!” Sam looked down at the object in question. “It, uh, belongs to Dr. Jackson. He left it on the coat rack.” She pointed behind her at the coat rack next to the door to her office. “I was just going to go find him.”

“I’m headed out. If I see him, I’ll give it to him,”

“And if you don’t see him?” Sam asked.

“Then I’ll track him down.” Jack waggled his eyebrows. “I have sources.”

Sam squinted at him suspiciously. “You certainly have a sudden interest in the young doctor.” She quirked a smile. “You think he’s cute!”

“Do not.” Jack argued. “I’m just curious how someone that young becomes a doctor.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Oh, put a sock in it.” Jack gave her a quick wink and took the helmet from her. “Go. Play with the sprockets, Sam.” Sam turned on her heel and pulled her goggles down over her eyes with a grin. Jack watched her leave and then sauntered out the door, greeting the Seattle skyline with a smile. He paused on the edge of the street, trying to figure out which way Dr. Jackson would have gone. If he’d gone home, he’d probably have walked along the water and away from the nicer housing. His clothes had stated rather plainly that Dr. Jackson did not have a lot of money. Or transportation, judging by worn soles of his shoes. Jack had just decided to turn right when he caught a glimpse of someone approaching from the left. “Dr. Jackson, I presume.”

Dr. Jackson stopped in his tracks. “What?” He spotted Jack. “Oh, hello again. I was just coming back for my-” Jack held up the pith helmet, “…helmet.” Dr. Jackson blinked. “Thank you.” He grasped the helmet and crooked a half-smile. He took in the pilot’s eagle symbol and medal on Jack’s leather jacket. “Oh, um…” He began to reach his hand out to shake only to pull it back immediately, unsure as to the proper etiquette of the situation. Did meeting a decorated AirShip Force pilot call for a handshake, or a bow, or a salute? This, he mused, is why he preferred books and learning to people and socializing. He restrained himself from biting his lip by licking it instead.

Jack, sensing the other man’s hesitation, held out his hand. “Colonel Jack O’Neill.”

“Daniel Jackson.” Daniel shook Jack’s hand. “Um, doctor. Dr. Daniel Jackson.”

“Nice to finally meet you properly.” Jack chuckled.

Daniel smiled, placing his pith helmet atop his head. “Nice to meet you, too.”

Jack gave a two-fingered salute. “I’ll see you around, Dr. Jackson.” He smiled and walked over to the lot across the street where he had parked his car.

“Yeah. See you.” Daniel watched as Jack got into the car and motored away in a puff of steam. “I certainly hope so.” He smiled to himself.

_+_+_+_+_

Governor George Hammond’s stately house was nestled along the northern bank of Lake Washington, casting reflections of golden gas lamps onto the gently rippling water. Classical music wafted out from the open French doors that led to the back veranda. Representatives of the different branches of the military and several well-to-do Lords from around the country were gathered together for one of the Governor’s famous banquet parties. The spacious parlor was filled with a sea of bodies clad in military uniforms and fancy suits and several wives, trophy and otherwise, wearing beautiful bustled dresses.

Jack sipped at a glass of white wine while his friend Major Lou Ferretti regaled him with a tale of last week when he’d caught a colossal fish that had barely managed to get away despite his best efforts. Only half focused on the story, Jack ‘hmm’d and laughed and rolled his eyes in all the appropriate places as he kept an eye on the crowd. It was more out of habit than any actual suspicion about those gathered around the house. Ferretti had just finished his story when his wife appeared next to him and dragged him away good-naturedly to talk with some lord or another. Jack laughed to himself and swirled his wine in his glass. He was just about to take a seat when a familiar figure dressed in a suit that was beginning to look a little worse for wear swam into his peripheral vision. Jack smiled into his wine glass and took a drink. It was definitely a pleasant surprise to see Dr. Daniel Jackson at such a fancy dinner party.

Jack observed Daniel from across the parlor. Daniel was talking to a group of noblemen and AirShip Force officers, passionately trying to convince them of… something. Jack wasn’t sure what Daniel was actually saying, but he found Daniel’s enthusiasm and passion both contagious and exhausting. Eventually Daniel’s captive audience waved him off and retreated to a different corner of the room. Daniel gave a dejected sigh and headed for the balcony to get some air. Jack waited a few seconds before following him.

“Stupid! Idiotisch, inepte, pazzo, demente, stupid!” Daniel paced the balcony gesticulating wildly to himself. He pressed his fists to his forehead and spun around to lean on the railing in defeat.

Jack stepped up next to him, also leaning on the railing. “This spot taken?” He asked.

Daniel startled a little but otherwise didn’t move. “Not really.” He scrubbed his hands over his face.

Jack watched curiously. “Want some company?” Daniel shrugged. Jack let him have a moment, allowing the soft music from inside to wash over them, before he spoke again. “Nice night, isn’t it?”

“I guess.” Daniel glanced up at the sky.

“You all right?” Jack asked, studying the frown lines between Daniel’s eyebrows.

“Look, I don’t mean to be rude, Colonel O’Neill, but why do you care?” Daniel snapped.

“I just saw what happened and-”

“So, what, you were spying on me?” Daniel interjected, narrowing his eyes at Jack.

“Not on purpose.” Jack shrugged. “You kind of stick out in this crowd, Dr. Jackson.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“What I mean is, what’s a guy like you doing in a place like this?”

Daniel raised an eyebrow. “A ‘guy like me’?”

“Not military or a Lord Stick-Up-Your-Ass like the rest of those guys in there.” Jack jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the military party. Daniel twitched a self-deprecating smirk. “So, it looks like whatever you were talking to them about in there didn’t go so well.”

Daniel heaved a sigh and let his posture slump. “I just can’t seem to get them to _listen_.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Short of tying them down, I think I’ve tried everything.”

Jack snorted. “If you haven’t gotten through to those stiffs by now, it isn’t going to happen.” Daniel frowned and Jack shifted to lean sideways against the railing. “Hey. Don’t let them get you down.” Jack crooked his finger at Daniel, beckoning him closer. “Between you and me, I say: who needs ‘em.”

Daniel eyed Jack’s uniform and raised his eyebrow. “Don’t you work for them?”

Jack waved a hand dismissively. “Pff, details.”

Daniel became introspective as he studied Jack. “Colonel O’Neill…” he paused as if changing his mind before forging ahead. “I probably have no business bringing this up with you; hasn’t worked so far, but not for a lack of trying.” He wrapped one arm around his middle while he gestured with the other. “There’s this dig down in Crete that I’d like to go to, but, you see, here’s the thing: the foundation that was backing me and my class sent a telegram the other day saying that they’re sorry, but the project is no longer relevant to their interests. My grandfather had an invitation for this party and sent me in his place to recruit anyone who would listen, which has been a _colossal_ waste of time by the way. I mean, even if I had the money, I don’t have a way to get there, let alone to get to the actual dig site and-” He sighed. “Why am I telling you all of this?” He rolled his eyes and his gaze fell upon the insignia on Jack’s pristine blue uniform. An idea began to form in his brain. “You’re a pilot.” He said bluntly.

Jack nodded. “Yes, I am.” A smile crossed his lips.

“Would you be willing to fly me and a small archaeological team to Crete?” Daniel asked, tentative hope in his eyes. “I know it’s a lot to ask, and I wouldn’t be able to pay you right away, but you’d have my word that you _would_ get paid.”

Jack straightened. “I’ll do you one better, Dr. Jackson.”

“You really don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Daniel continued as if Jack hadn’t said anything. “I know I sort dumped this all on you, which wasn’t entirely fair of me.”

“I’ll fund your dig.” Jack spoke, trying to break into Daniel’s monologue.

“I don’t want you to do this because you feel obliga- wha?” Daniel blinked rapidly. “You’ll-”

“Fund the dig.” Jack finished with a nod. Daniel’s jaw worked but no sound came out. “Pay for the whole thing.”

“Y-you…” Daniel stammered. “You really don’t have to- I mean-” he licked his lips. “These digs don’t run cheap, and-”

Jack smiled. “Daniel!”

Daniel looked up at him, startled that he’d been called by his first name. “Are you sure, Colonel O’Neill?”

“Yep.” Jack held out his hand. “And, please, call me Jack.”

Daniel shook Jack’s hand exuberantly. “Thank you, Colonel- Jack.” He corrected himself as he forced himself to let go of Jack’s hand.

Jack grinned. “So… when do we leave?”

_+_+_+_+_

The sun shone down on the air field, casting its rays on anything it could reach. Daniel squinted through the glare on the windshield of the steam car to no avail. Jack glanced at him from behind his sun-protective goggles as he pulled the car up to the back of their flight’s embarkation point. There were perks to being a pilot. He turned off the car and climbed out. Daniel climbed out on his own side and followed Jack to the back of the car to grab his luggage. He’d just snatched all three of his bags when he happened to look up and promptly dropped them all on the ground. The airship’s massive bulk loomed up ahead, making the car, and subsequently Daniel, seem like a speck of dirt by comparison. It wasn’t what he had immediately thought of when Jack had told him of the _A.S. Endeavour_. Daniel had pictured something more along the lines of the inflated German dirigibles he’d seen in his travels; big and bloated and ungainly. Instead he was met with something flatter with straight lines and propellers. It looked more like a work of art than a machine. This beauty was what was going to get him and his class to Crete.

One of the mechanics approached the car and snapped a smart salute at Jack. “ _Endeavour_ ’s all ready for you, sir.”

Jack gave a jaunty two-fingered salute in return and smirked. “At ease, Siler.” The mechanic dropped his arm and relaxed. “We’ll take it from here.” Jack looked over his shoulder at Daniel and tried to hold back a grin. Daniel was still gawking up at the airship that stood before them, his blue eyes wide open as he attempted to take in every detail at once. The body of the ship gleamed in the sun. “O’Neill to Jackson.” Jack snapped his fingers in Daniel’s face, startling the young man. “Come in, Jackson.”

“Oh, sorry!” Daniel waved a hand at the airship. “I’ve just never seen anything that enormous. That amazing.”  
Jack clapped him on the shoulder. “It’s not the size that matters, Daniel, it’s how you handle it that counts.” He gave Daniel a gentle push forward and shouldered his own luggage. “Now whataya say we go get you and your group settled in?” Daniel nodded and picked his suitcases up off the ground. Jack and Daniel headed to the platform where they met up with the rest of the archaeology students that Jack would be transporting to Crete.

“Is this the pilot you told us about?” An older gentleman, probably in his late sixties, asked Daniel.

“Professor Ballard, this is Jack O’Neill.” Daniel introduced the two, purposely leaving out Jack’s rank.

Jack shook Professor Ballard’s hand. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Professor.” He released the professor’s hand and squared his shoulders.

Professor Ballard looked Jack over, regarding him with a studious curiosity. “Colonel.” He observed from the insignia pinned on the shoulder of Jack’s leather jacket. “AirShip Force?”

Jack smiled proudly, not seeing Daniel’s wince. “Yes, sir. Seventeen years.”

“Hmph.” Professor Ballard crossed his arms and turned his attention to Daniel.

“Oh, Daniel is _so_ busted for this.” A male student whispered to the curly-haired girl next to him. The girl rolled her eyes at him and bit her lip.

“The military has no place at an archaeological site, Jackson. They just stomp around in their boots and make a mess of everything.” The professor narrowed his eyes at Daniel. “I thought you knew better than that.”

Daniel stammered. “Gra-Professor-”

Jack held a hand up to Daniel’s chest in a gesture that clearly meant ‘stand down.’ “With all due respect, Professor, I’m confident you’ll find that I’m not one of those stomping gorillas that you seem to think I am.” He lowered his hand as more students began whispering. Professor Ballard opened his mouth to reply but Jack beat him to the punch. “Sir, let me fly you and your students to Crete, and if you still feel the same way about me when we get there, I’m willing to hang back with the ship for the duration of your expedition.”

The professor stared at Jack for a long moment, almost daring him to back down, while he mulled the idea over. “That suggestion seems fair enough.”

Jack gave a brief nod. “Alright then. Shall we get everyone packed up and settled in?” He gestured for Professor Ballard to go first.

The professor leaned in close to Daniel and muttered in his ear. “Latrine duty.” Daniel gulped and nodded before following him and the other students into the sir ship. Jack frowned, making a mental note to keep an eye on the professor and that dark-haired kid who seemed extra fond of whispering. Once they were all aboard the airship, he put his game face back on.

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the _Endeavour_. This is your pilot speaking.” Jack waved a short man with glasses and closely cropped hair to come forward. “This here is Walter. If you’ll just follow him, he’ll show you to your rooms.

Walter smiled amiably and inclined his head. “This way please.” He led the group down a corridor to the personal quarters of the airship.

Jack put a hand on Daniel’s shoulder to hold him back. “Daniel.”

Daniel looked over his shoulder at him. “Jack?”

“So what was that about back there?” Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

“What?” Daniel frowned a moment before realization hit him. “Oh. You mean with Professor Ballard?”

“Yeah. I mean him.” Jack pursed his lips.

Daniel scrubbed a hand through his hair, making it stick up messily. “Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I should have warned you about the…” He twirled his finger at the corresponding spot on his shoulder to where Jack’s insignia was pinned on his own.

“That would have been nice.”

Daniel slumped his shoulders. “I’m sorry, Jack.”

Jack sighed. “I know.” He paused and put his arm over Daniel’s shoulders. “But that’s not the part I was referring to.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Daniel tried to shrug Jack’s arm from his shoulders, but Jack just pulled him closer.

“Why do you let him treat you like that?”

“I don’t know.” Daniel mumbled.

“Daniel-”

“I’m just used to it, okay?” He hissed as he pulled away. “Can we go now?”

Jack bit back his next reply and instead patted Daniel on the shoulder. “Let’s go get you settled in. This way.” Daniel followed him through the corridor that Walter had led the rest of the group down earlier. The doors were open and students were milling around between the rooms as they got everything ready for the flight. Professor Ballard watched from the end of the hall. Jack stopped just before the first of the occupied rooms. Daniel stopped as well, shooting an inquiring glance at Jack. “You know, I was going to stick you down in the room at the end of the hall across from Professor Ballard, but maybe that’s not such a good idea anymore.”

“It’ll be fine.” Daniel shrugged but eyed the rooms at the end of the hall warily.

Jack pointed to the room directly behind Daniel. “How about that one?” He asked. “It’s a little small, but it’s close to the stairs to the upper decks.” He pointed around the corner. “And the kitchen and mess hall are just down there.” Daniel opened the door to the bedroom and stepped inside. The room was, indeed, small, but it seemed comfortable enough. And it would certainly be better than having to listen to Professor Ballard gripe about the military and everything that Daniel had done to screw up the expedition already from across the hall. “So what do you think?” Jack leaned against the doorframe, watching Daniel look around.

Daniel turned and grinned at Jack. “Being near the kitchen is a plus.”

Jack laughed. “Good. If you need anything, the crews’ quarters are on the opposite end of the hall. Walter’s in the big room. Just knock on his door and he can help you with whatever you need.” He pointed up at the ceiling. “If you need me, my quarters are up the stairs, you can’t miss ‘em.”

Daniel dropped his suitcases on the bed and nodded in satisfaction. “Thanks, Jack.”

Jack knocked on the doorframe and pushed away from it. “You’re welcome, Daniel. I have to go run some pre-flight. Enjoy your trip.” Daniel watched Jack leave and then sat on what would be his bed for the duration of the journey to and from Crete.

“So you seem pretty chummy with the pilot. How’d you get him to agree to this little expedition? Did you sleep with him?” The dark-haired student with a penchant for whispering asked from Daniel’s doorway.

Daniel grit his teeth. “All I did was ask him if he would fly us.”

“Right. Like anyone believes that. He certainly likes you, but I doubt even you would be a fabulous enough lay to convince him, Jackson.”

“Shut up, Steven.”

Steven laughed. “And what are you going to do, call your AirShip Force boyfriend for help?”

“Steven!” The curly-haired girl interrupted, her cultured British accent sharp and accusing. “Leave him alone.”

“Sarah.” Steven smiled.

“Oh, shut it.” Sarah stepped around Steven and stood between him and Daniel. “Why don’t you go do something _useful_ and pull your head out of your arse?” Steven sniffed and turned on his heel. Sarah made sure he went back to his own room before she crossed to Daniel. She knelt in front of him. “Are you alright, Daniel?”

Daniel nodded. “I’m fine.”

“You’re sure?” Sarah asked, placing her hand on Daniel’s arm. Daniel nodded again. “Alright. If he bothers you again, just let me know, okay?”

“Yeah. Thanks.” Daniel twitched a smile as Sarah left. He got up and closed his door, locking it, before beginning to unpack his suitcases.

_+_+_+_+_

After they’d been underway for a few hours, Daniel paid a visit to the mess hall where he grabbed a roll, some cheese and a bottle of apple juice. He looked around at the four tables, but all of them were full. Sarah waved at him and indicated that she and her friends could make room for him. Daniel smiled but shook his head and headed back to his room. He glanced at the stairs to the upper decks as he passed them. The upper decks. He paused and looked back at them and then down the short hall to his room. At least the flight deck would have fresher air. And less of a chance of running into Steven or Professor Ballard. His decision made, Daniel wrapped the roll and cheese in his handkerchief, shoved the little bundle in his waistcoat pocket and climbed the stairs. When he reached the very top, he opened the door and stepped out onto the flight deck of the airship. He kept one hand firmly on his bottle of juice and his eyes staring straight ahead as he tried not to look down. Perhaps this hadn’t been such a good idea after all. He was about to turn around when movement caught his attention.

Jack waved at him from the helm. “Dr. Jackson!” He grinned. “So good of you to finally join me.”

Daniel flicked his eyes to Jack’s. “Oh! I’m sorry. If I had known you were waiting for me, I would have, um,” he gestured to the deck with the hand that wasn’t currently maintaining a death grip on his bottle of juice, “sooner, but I-”

“Daniel.” Jack interrupted, taking pity on his poor passenger. “I was joking.” He gave Daniel a quick look up and down. Daniel looked pale and slightly green. “Are you alright?” he asked.

Daniel gulped. “Is now a bad time to mention that I have a fear of heights?” He took a couple steps in an attempt to cross the few feet to where Jack was standing, but he stumbled and froze in place. His entire body vibrated with anxiety as he stared down at the deck.

Jack hurried to Daniel and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Da-”  
Daniel’s head snapped up, nearly hitting Jack in the chin. “What in the hell are you doing?” He blurted, eyes wide. “Who’s flying this thing?”

Jack put his other hand on Daniel’s other shoulder. “It’ll be fine for a few minutes.” He stated calmly. “The question is, will _you_?”

“I-” Daniel worked his jaw but no other sound came out.

“Come on. I gotcha.” Jack slowly led Daniel over to the wheel housing and sat him down on the edge of the platform. “Breathe, Daniel.” He rubbed Daniel’s back. “Okay? Just breathe. It’ll pass.” He pried the bottle of juice from Daniel’s hand and opened it, holding it to Daniel’s lips. Daniel sipped at the juice and closed his eyes. Jack firmly but gently grasped the back of Daniel’s head with his free hand. “You alright now?”

Daniel nodded. “I will be. Thanks.” He barely held back his smile when Jack’s hand tightened for a split second before pulling away. Jack set the bottle down next to Daniel’s foot as Daniel pulled out his handkerchief-wrapped roll and cheese.

“Don’t mention it.” Jack smiled.

Daniel unwrapped the food, breaking the roll in two and handing half to Jack. “So is this going to become a thing with you?”

Jack took the roll Daniel offered him. “Yeahsureyabetcha!” Daniel rolled his eyes and handed Jack a piece of cheese. Jack grinned and went back to steering his airship. Not that he had to do much steering. Airships only moved so fast after all. But it seemed to help Daniel feel better to know that the airship was under control.

Daniel watched Jack at work for a few moments before he spoke. “Jack, um, about what happened back there…” he pointed to the deck behind Jack. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone that, um…”

Jack took a bite of roll and cheese. “Tell anyone what?” He glanced sideways at Daniel, his eyes conveying acceptance.

Daniel’s lips turned upwards in a shy smile that he tried to hide by taking a bite of roll and washing the bite down with a gulp of apple juice. “Thanks, Jack.” He held the bottle out to Jack who accepted it and took a swig before handing it back.

“So what brings you out here?” Jack asked. “Not that I mind the company.”

Daniel took a deep breath. “I needed some fresh air.” He nibbled at his piece of cheese. “And to get away from people.”

Jack gestured to himself with his half a roll. “ _I’m_ people.”

“Well, yes, but you’re also not _them_. Besides, I actually like _you_.”

Jack straightened and looked at Daniel. “They giving you trouble?”

Daniel waved his hand flippantly. “I can handle it. Nothing I haven’t dealt with before.”

“You sure? Cause I could-”

“No. It’s fine.” Daniel sipped at his juice. “Thanks though.”

“It’s not a problem.” Jack nudged the wheel to the left. “I don’t tolerate that sort of behavior on my ship.” Daniel picked at his roll. Jack glanced at him, his protective streak coming to the forefront. “Or toward my friends.”

Daniel looked up. “Towards your- oh.” Jack smiled and gently bumped his fist against Daniel’s shoulder. Daniel blushed a little.

“So, I hope you don’t mind me asking, but aren’t you a little young to be a doctor?”

Daniel shrugged. “Yeah. A little. I’m actually working on finishing up my second doctorate.”

Jack blinked once, very deliberately. “Your _second_ doctorate?”

“In archaeology.” Daniel took a bite of cheese. “The first is in anthropology.”

Jack squinted. “Just how old are you?”

“I’ll be twenty-five this summer.”

Jack’s eyes flew open. “Really?” Daniel nodded. “You don’t look twenty-five.”

“Well how old _do_ I look?”

Jack studied Daniel’s face carefully. “Seventeen? Eighteen? Twenty at the oldest.”

Daniel chuckled. “Yeah. I get that a lot.” Jack stole Daniel’s juice and smiled at his surprised expression as he took a drink. “Hey!” Daniel laughed outright. Somehow, Jack got the impression that Daniel didn’t laugh much, and that made the moment all the more beautiful. Jack caught himself watching a little more closely than he should have been. He handed the drink back and stuffed the rest of his cheese in his mouth in an attempt to distract from the blush he felt rising on his cheeks.

The two men lapsed into friendly silence as the airship continued on its course for Crete.

_+_+_+_+_

Daniel wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of the band of cloth that he had wrapped around his wrist. Even with the dig site being sheltered by shrubbery and natural rock outcroppings, the sun was still beating down on the craggy hills of Crete. Daniel gently ran his finger along the edge of the artifact in front of him. It was smooth and beginning to warm from the exposure to the sun. He traced the outline and tilted his head. It appeared to be a vase of Mesopotamian origins. Possibly Syrian. Daniel frowned. That didn’t make any sense. He flicked the little levers on the front of his goggles that swung the focusing lenses up and out of the way so he could jot down observations in his notebook. Most of his fellow students preferred the new, technologically advanced, wristcuff-mounted keypads for their notations, but Daniel loved being immersed in the organic feel of sitting in the dirt and putting pen to paper. A shadow loomed over the page as he scribbled down his notes. Daniel leaned his head back and blinked up at the tall figure of Teal’c; the school’s Egyptian exchange student.

Teal’c inclined his head at Daniel in greeting. “Daniel Jackson.”

Daniel smiled. “Teal’c.” He gestured down to his notepad. “Do you mind moving to the side a little? You’re, uh, in my light.”

“My apologies.” Teal’c took a step to the left. “I have come to inform you that it is time for supper.

“Already?” Daniel turned his attention to the sky and confirmed Teal’c’s claim. “Right. I guess I got a little more absorbed in this artifact than I thought.” He looked back at Teal’c. “You go ahead. I’ll be right there.” Teal’c raised an eyebrow skeptically. “Fifteen minutes at the most. I promise.”

“Very well.” Teal’c inclined his head again before turning and walking toward the base camp.

Daniel finished his notes, properly tagged the artifact he’d been examining and the stone tablet he’d found next to it and removed his goggles in favor of his glasses. He packed up his things, wiping his forehead with the band of cloth on his wrist again, and put on his jacket.

A distant shot rang out.

Daniel paused, looking around in concern. “What the hell was that?” He began to walk quickly toward the base camp when he heard another shot. “What?”

Screams echoed through the rocky hills.

Daniel broke into a run. The screams increased in volume and frequency. The terror crackled through the air like lightning. Daniel came upon a clearing in the rock formations that allowed him to look down over the camp some fifteen feet below. The camp was in complete disarray. The students and the people they’d hired from the nearby village to give them directions were running from large spider-like mechanized creatures. Daniel felt utterly helpless as he watched the “creatures” overwhelmed the group of people he’d worked with closely for the past few days, some for the last three years. He saw Professor Ballard trying to direct everyone away from the danger. He was the first to go down. Grandpa! Through the chaos he could make out a familiar head of curly blond hair, a tall dark figure, and a flash of glasses. Sarah! Teal’c! Robert! They were being overrun.

_+_+_+_+_ (ACT II – PI)

“Daniel?!”

Daniel turned around, grateful to hear a familiar voice that wasn’t screaming in agony. “Jack!” He cried in relief as Jack ran up to him. He hugged Jack tightly before focusing his attention back to the carnage below. “What’s going on?”Daniel asked in disbelief.

“MechBugs.” Jack looked down at the destroyed camp. “Dammit.” He cursed under his breath. The MechBugs were all over the damn place. Jack and Daniel watched in horror as the creatures started swarming over the unlucky souls who had already fallen. The cries of absolute agony lifted above the rest of the chaos.

“Oh God!” Daniel turned to the nearest rock and vomited up what little was left of his lunch. He heaved a few more times before straightening. “Jack, they’re eating them alive.” He gasped as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“That’s not all they do.” Jack replied darkly.

Daniel looked back down at the destruction. “We have to do something to help them.”

Jack pulled a radio out of his pocket and pressed the talk button. “Drop it, Ferretti.”

“Sir?” Ferretti’s voice crackled through the radio.

“No other options, Ferretti.” Jack answered tersely. “Just do it.” A few seconds later, a shiny sphere-like object shot into the sky and began a downward arc, splitting apart on its way to Earth to shower small chunks of explosive down over the camp.

“Jack?” Daniel asked, frowning as his mind put the pieces together. “What are you doing?” Jack pulled another gadget out of his other pocket. This one had only a switch and a button. A detonator. Daniel reached for Jack’s arm as he flipped the switch. “No!”

“Run!” Jack grabbed Daniel and pulled him in the opposite direction of the camp. Daniel opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off when Jack pressed the button and the shockwave from the resulting explosion slammed into his back. The last thing he saw was the ground coming up to meet him.

Jack executed a tuck and roll as the shockwave hit. He shook his head and worked his jaw to try to get rid of the ringing in his ears. Once he regained his equilibrium, he looked around for Daniel. He found him a couple of feet away lying on his side. Jack could tell from the ground surrounding them that Daniel had tried to stop himself from hitting the ground face-first but had landed on his side and slid several feet before coming to rest in his current position. After doing a quick check of the rest of his own body, Jack rushed over to Daniel. He was relieved to see that Daniel had no obvious signs of injury.

“Daniel?” Jack called out, patting Daniel’s cheek gently to rouse him.

“Daniel?” Jack’s voiced asked, muffled by the ringing in Daniel’s assaulted eardrums. “Danny!” Daniel felt something patting his cheek. “Can you hear me?”

“J’ck?” Daniel groggily opened one eye and looked up at Jack.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. “Are you okay?”

Daniel opened the other eye as he took stock of his body, mentally checking for injuries. “Ow.” He cautiously moved his limbs and was glad to find they were all there and in proper working order. “I’m a little sore, but nothing life threatening.” He propped himself up on his elbows with little difficulty.

“Good.” Jack glanced back the way they’d come. Or at least, Daniel thought it was the way they’d come. The explosion had thrown his internal compass for a loop. “We should get moving.”

“Jack, what were those things?” Daniel asked as he sat up.

“Are.” Jack corrected. “They’re called MechBugs.”

“You’ve seen them before?” Daniel frowned.

“Once. During a tour in the AirShip Force.” Jack looked down at Daniel. “Last I knew they were in Syria. What they’re doing here, I have no idea.”

“You said ‘are’.” Daniel finally picked up on Jack’s correction of his use of the past tense. “Those things, those MechBugs, they’re still out there?” Jack nodded. Daniel scrambled to sit up. “Well then, we should get out of here!” He winced at the twinges in his body that he knew would become bruises.

“Daniel, are you sure you’re okay?” Jack asked as he helped Daniel up.

“I think so. I-ah!” Daniel yelped when his foot touched the ground and he pitched forward, lifting his foot to relieve the pressure. Jack caught him, saving him from a rather painful face plant. “Maybe I’m not as okay as I thought.” Daniel admitted.

Jack smirked. “Ya think?” Daniel scowled at him. Jack shifted his hold on Daniel to bring him upright. “How bad is it?”

“I’ve had worse.” Daniel shrugged a little.

Jack sighed. “Daniel.”

Daniel gently touched his foot to the ground, testing the severity of the injury, and promptly jerked it back. “It’s pretty bad.” He conceded, his face contorted in pain.

“Think you can make it, or do I have to carry you?” Jack asked.

Daniel turned bright red. “Maybe if I, um, use you as a crutch and just sort of hop on the other foot.”

Jack shrugged. “Worth a shot.” He placed Daniel’s arm over his shoulders and began to maneuver them toward the way home. They managed about two kilometers before Daniel made them stop.

“I’m sorry.” He panted. “I… my other foot is starting to cramp from doing all the work.”

Jack found an overhang and sat Daniel down on a rock, keeping a hand on the younger man’s back to hold him steady. “Let’s just rest here a moment.” He suggested. Daniel nodded and bent to remove his boots, hissing when he jarred his swollen foot. Jack knelt in front of him. “Here, let me.”

“I can take off my _own_ boots, thanks.” Daniel snapped.

“I never said you couldn’t.” Jack carefully unlaced Daniel’s boot. He concentrated on pulling the offending footwear off gently. “Okay?” He asked. Daniel nodded stiffly. It certainly didn’t hurt as much with someone else taking off his boots. Jack placed both boots on the ground and peeled off Daniel’s thin socks. He stared at Daniel’s swollen and bruised foot. “Better?” He gingerly plucked lint from between Daniel’s naked toes.

Daniel flinched a little but nodded. “Better.” He picked at a loose thread on his pants. “Thank you.” Daniel looked at his foot and sighed. “You should go on ahead without me.” He chewed his lip.

“Not a chance.” Jack stated firmly.

“Jack!” Daniel protested irritably.

“Daniel!” Jack shot back.

“Jack, those things are still out there!” Daniel gestured to the trees around them. “…somewhere…” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “There’s no sense in them getting both of us.”

“Daniel.” Jack rolled his eyes as he kept watch for the creatures. “We’ve got an advantage over them right now. They don’t know where we went after that explosion.”

Daniel became quiet. “All that history is just _gone_.” He whispered. “All those _people_.”

“Hey! They were as good as dead anyway, you know that.” Jack pointed sharply in the direction they’d come. “We’re alive, Daniel. That’s the important thing.”

Daniel wrapped his arms around his middle and hung his head. “I wish it was that easy for me.” He mumbled.

Jack frowned. “Wish that what was easy?”

“Turning off the part of me that feels something at the loss of innocent life.” Daniel spat.

“You think I don’t care about innocent people dying?” Jack grabbed Daniel’s head and forced him to look at him. “Danny, why do you think I’m here?” He stared into Daniel’s bewildered face. “I didn’t want to watch you die.”

Daniel closed his eyes. “So, so what?” His eyes snapped back open and he shoved Jack’s hands away. “You get to decide who lives and who dies? Sacrifice many for the good of one?” Jack took a step back in order to dodge Daniel’s angry gesticulations. “Why should _I_ get to live while all those others died?! _My_ life is not worth any more than theirs!”

“That’s where you’re wrong!” Jack spun around to face away from Daniel while he reigned in his emotions.

Daniel blinked. “Jack?”

Jack let out a deep breath and looked over his shoulder at Daniel. “You’re worth more than you think you are.” An awkward silence descended upon the two.

Daniel picked at a rough edge on his thumbnail. “Jack-”

“This looks like as good a place as any to make camp.” Jack interrupted, stealing Daniel’s jacket from his body and spreading it on the ground.

“What- what are you doing?” Daniel spluttered.

Jack pointed at the jacket. “Go on and lay down.”

Daniel stared up at Jack dubiously. “But-”

“Daniel, I promise your virtue is safe with me.” Jack held back a smirk when Daniel blushed. “Now lay down and get some rest.”

Daniel carefully lowered himself to the ground and laid down on the jacket. “No fire?” He asked with an arched eyebrow.

“Too risky.” Jack sat next to Daniel and stripped off his leather jacket. “It would give away our position.” He laid back.

“So, what… oh…” Daniel looked over at Jack as he arranged the thick jacket over them.

“What? You wanna freeze?”

Daniel shook his head. “No, but-”

“Then shush.” Jack slipped his arms around Daniel’s chest and scooted closer.

“Jack?” Daniel looked at Jack over his shoulder.

Jack made Daniel lay his head back down. “Shh, Daniel. Go to sleep.”

“But what if they find us?”

Jack bent forward so that his lips were right next to Daniel’s ear. “Sleep, Daniel.” He murmured, smiling at Daniel’s involuntary shiver.

“But-”

“Shh.” Jack whispered. “I’ll protect you, Danny.” Daniel’s eyes slid closed. Jack rested his forehead against the top of Daniel’s head.

“Hmm… night, Jack…” Daniel mumbled as sleep began to overtake him. “…safe…” he whispered to himself. Being in Jack’s arms meant safety out here. He allowed himself to drift off to sleep in the warm embrace. Jack closed his eyes at Daniel’s words. Daniel felt safe with him and Jack vowed silently to make sure that Daniel was always safe. Always protected. Jack kept watch while Daniel slept through the night.

_+_+_+_+_

Daniel was roused at first light by an annoying tingling in his groin. He looked for the nearest tree and found that it was _just_ too far for him to make it with his injured foot. And then there was the issue of Jack’s arms snug around his chest. As much as he was enjoying the warmth, he couldn’t ignore his need any longer. He sighed.

“Jack?” Daniel asked cautiously, still unsure of how he was going to phrase his following request.

Jack lifted his head and peered over Daniel’s shoulder at him. “Yeah.”

“I, um…” Daniel tried to gesture with his hands, but remembered that his arms were trapped by Jack’s hold and sighed. “Jack, I have to pee.” Jack loosed his hold on Daniel and sat up. Daniel chewed his lips and looked at Jack. “I’m going to need your help.” He sat up and his eyes widened. “Help with walking to the tree. Um, the rest I can do on my own.”

Jack stood and helped Daniel up. “Foot’s still gimpy, huh?”

Daniel nodded. “Yeah.” He and Jack carefully made their way to the tree. Daniel fumbled with his belt.

“You okay?” Jack asked with a smirk.

“I’m fine.” Daniel unbuckled his belt and unfastened his fly. He glanced at Jack and made a twirling motion with his finger. “Could you, erm, turn around… please?”

Jack chuckled. “You don’t have anything that I haven’t seen before.” Daniel scowled at him. “And we’re turning.” Jack teased as he turned his back on Daniel. “Shall I plug my ears and sing as well?”

Daniel blushed. “No.” He closed his eyes as he relieved himself against the tree. When he finished, he tucked himself back into his pants and refastened his fly and belt. He glanced around for a moment before wiping his hands on his pants.

“You decent?” Jack asked over his shoulder.

Daniel nodded and then realized Jack couldn’t see him. “Yeah. I’m all done.” He replied.

Jack turned back around and helped Daniel back to the overhang. “You want to lay back down, or sit on the rock?”

“Well, as warm a blanket as that jacket of yours makes, sitting sounds good right now.” Daniel maneuvered himself to the rock and sat.

Jack grabbed his leather jacket from the ground. “Here.” He helped Daniel put it on. “Best of both worlds.”

“Thanks.” Daniel huddled in the jacket, soaking up the residual body heat from when it had covered them both. He smiled. There was a faint scent of Jack that mixed with the leather.

“You done making love to my jacket?”

Daniel started. “What? No, I wasn’t… never mind.”

Jack smirked and turned his attention to the tree line. “We should get out of here soon.”

Daniel frowned. “You’d have a better chance if you left me here.”

“Oh, for cryin’ out loud.” Jack spun around. “We’ve been over this already.”

“But-”

Jack cupped Daniel’s cheek with gentle fingers and pointed his index finger in Daniel’s face with his other hand. “I’m not leaving you behind, Daniel.” He gave Daniel’s cheek a pat before straightening and surveying the trees again. Daniel hugged Jack’s jacket closer to his body and sighed. While he appreciated the sentiment, Jack would be better off to leave him there. Not that he wasn’t glad to have the company. It’s just that if one of them should get out of this alive, it should be Jack. Daniel opened his mouth to argue this fact. “Daniel, how’s your foot?” Jack asked suddenly.

Daniel blinked a few times, his thoughts scattered from his brain. “Um, still pretty sore.” He chewed his lip. “Why?”

“Because we need to go _now_.” Jack reached for Daniel who held up his hands.

“Jack, I can’t!” Daniel pleaded. “Go without me!” He looked up at the man in front of him. “Please!”

“Nope.” Jack ducked down, catching Daniel around the waist with his shoulder and lifting Daniel so he could get a grip around his legs. Daniel let out a squeak and spluttered indignantly as Jack took off in a run. “Hold on!” Jack called, rather unnecessarily, just as Daniel initiated a death grip around Jack’s waist.

“Ja-ack.” Daniel whined, swearing when his chin connected with Jack’s back. He scrunched his nose to keep his glasses from falling off his face and frowned. “Jack, I’m just slowing you down!”

“Daniel!” Jack barked. “Would you just stop already? We are _both_ getting out of this and that’s final!”

Daniel withdrew into his brain and let his eyes stare at the nearest object, which happened to be Jack’s backside. He realized what he was doing and redirected his gaze to the terrain behind them.

Oh crap.

“Jack!” Daniel called, his voice cracking.

“What!” Jack snapped. If Daniel told him to leave him behind _one more time_ …

“Run!” Daniel’s eyes locked on their pursuers even as he tightened his grip.

“I thought that’s what I was doing!” Jack turned his head, coming face to face with Daniel’s butt and promptly focusing forward again.

“Well then _run faster_!” Daniel cried. Jack held more tightly to Daniel’s legs and increased his pace. His ‘copter should be just over that next incline. All he had to do was make it another five-hundred meters. He reached the top of the incline and stopped dead. They were surrounded. “Hey! Why’d you stop!” He could see his ‘copter in the open space beyond, but there was a very slim chance he could get to it. “Jack!” Daniel called in a panic.

“Hold on!” Jack took off in a run, attempting to reach his ‘copter. He pushed a button on the remote strapped to his wrist and the ‘copter’s blades began to turn. “Almost there, Danny!” They arrived at the ‘copter as the blades reached full speed. Jack pushed Daniel into the back of the ‘copter and barely had time to inhale before one of the creatures knocked him down.

“Jack!” Daniel screamed.

“Daniel, go!” Jack ordered as he fought off the mechanized creepy-crawlies.

“Not without you!” Daniel hauled himself to the door. “Besides, there’s no way I’ll be able to fly this thing! Especially with my foot the way it is!”

Jack pressed another button on the remote before he unstrapped it from his wrist and tossed it to Daniel. “Use that!” He instructed as the ‘copter began to rise into the air. “Now _go_!”

“But Jack-”

“Dammit, Daniel! Save yourself!” Jack grabbed one of the creatures and bashed it against a second one. “I’ll find a way out of this!”

“I’ll send help!”

“Negative!” Jack demolished one of the creatures. “You know what these things do!”

“Jack I-” Daniel’s eyes locked onto Jack’s for what felt like an hour.

“Just go!” Jack barked. Daniel held on for dear life as the ‘copter swayed a bit in the air, yet his eyes never left Jack’s. He nearly leapt from the ‘copter when he saw one of the creatures sink its glistening fangs into Jack’s neck.  
“Jack!” Daniel screamed, his voice cracking. Jack gave one last shout of ‘go!’ before darkness overcame him.

_+_+_+_+_ (ACT II – PII)

Jack sat in the corner of a small barred room. No. Not a room. A cell. As if his day couldn’t get any worse.

Oh, crap.

Perhaps he spoke too soon. He heard footsteps coming down the hall. He both hoped and feared that it would be Daniel. Seeing Daniel’s face would be a welcome improvement to his current surroundings, but not if it meant that the young archaeologist had put himself in danger. The footsteps grew closer. Jack looked up at the man who stopped outside the cell he was currently occupying. Good news, bad news. Good news: it wasn’t Daniel. Bad news: it wasn’t Daniel and he didn’t think this guy was here to rescue him from the cell. This man was impeccably dressed in simple black clothes and an ethnically-styled floor-length trench coat. A closely-trimmed goatee framed his lips.

“Thanks for the rescue back there with the techno bugs, but is there any chance I could get out of here to use the bathroom?” Jack quipped. Upon receiving no response, he tried again. “I guess I’ll just have to hold it or go in the corner then?” Still nothing. “So… do you have a name?” The man just stared at him. “You _do_ know how this works, right? You ask me questions, I tell you nothing, you gloat about your evil plan… _any_ of this ring a bell?” Jack sensed that this man was going to be less than forthcoming with information so he settled further into the corner he was sitting in. “Well, since this seems to be getting us exactly nowhere, do you mind if I take a nap?” The man flicked his wrist and then Jack heard a sound that made his blood run cold. Dammit! Jack jumped to his feet and grabbed on to the bars. “Hey, let me out! We have to get out of here!” Jack’s palms began to sweat as he gripped the metal. The man’s smile was cold and sinister. “Are you listening? You had the sense to rescue me from those things before, so you’re obviously not stupid! Why are you just-”

“Silence!” The man demanded, his voice echoing.

‘So he _does_ speak.’ Jack thought.

“My pets will not harm me.” The man held out his hand as the mechanical creature clanked and hissed into view. Realization dawned on Jack’s face. “That’s correct. These are my creations. I’m sure that by now you’ve figured out what they do.”

“Yeah. We’ve met before.” Jack eyed the metallic spider-bug that was more machine than creature. In fact, the hydraulics and gears seemed to have been built onto the spider’s tissue. “What I _haven’t_ figured out is _why_ they do what they do.”

The corner of the man’s mouth twitched smugly. “Well, because I tell them to.”

“God.” Jack shook his head slowly. “ _Why_? Other than the fact that you’re a twisted son of a bitch.”

The man backhanded him, causing Jack’s head to smack into the bar. “Impudence!” Jack opened his mouth and cracked his jaw. The man grabbed the front of Jack’s shirt and pulled him forward. “You will address me as Lord Ba’al.” Jack just glared at him. Ba’al pushed him backwards and Jack barely managed not to stumble. The MechBug chirruped near their feet.

Jack wrinkled his nose at the disgusting creature. “So why the bugs?”

“They suited my plans well enough. I just needed to make a few… improvements.”

Jack blinked. “You call those _improvements_?”

“For my purposes, yes.” Ba’al’s eyes glittered dangerously. “I bred them to make them larger and gave them armor.”

“So you created an army of techno bugs. Why?”

“You know how it is with war, am I right?” Ba’al buffed the nails of his right hand on the front of his trench coat. “Battling for the advantage?” He gave his fingernails a brief inspection before turning his attention back to Jack. “I needed Cronus’ territories in Greece to add to my empire. Ba’al smiled down at his creation which was whirring in excitement. “All in good time.” Jack snarled and the MechBug hissed at him. “Tsk, tsk, Jack. That’s not very nice.” Jack tightened his grip on the bars, his knuckles turning white. “Oh, yes. I know exactly who you are, Jack O’Neill, and I have plans for you.”

Jack eyed the MechBug. “Sorry. I don’t want to be a part of those plans; whatever they are.” The MechBug made a chirruping noise.

“You know what to do, my pet.” The man kept his gaze on Jack and grinned wickedly.

Jack scrambled back and flattened himself against the wall, eyes wide, as the creature crawled into the cell. “Son of a-” He breathed. The creature continued to move closer. Jack clenched his fists. He knew what was about to happen and he prayed to God that he was wrong. Clenching his fists tighter, he sank to the floor. There was no way out of this one. He saw that the creature was nearly upon him. His eyes snapped closed when the creature began climbing up his leg. He jerked his leg instinctively, but it did nothing to dislodge the MechBug. Any moment now. He felt the spidery legs on his chest, his breathing stuttered, just before the creature’s fangs sank into his neck.

Dammit, that hurt!

He swallowed hard as the nausea set in. Oh, God, he hoped that this thing would accidentally give him an overdose and let him die rather than the alternative. He opened his eye, staring at the floor.

Already images flashed in front of his eyes. They were too fast to make sense from them, but one image kept repeating.

Daniel.

He felt, more than saw, the grey seep into the edges of his vision. It wouldn’t be long now he supposed.

No!

He snapped his head up, trying to fight off the venom coursing through his veins.

“Why do you resist?” Ba’al asked, his voiced sounding distant, as he watched Jack’s internal struggle play out on his face. “You know it’s only a matter of time before you won’t be able to fight it. Why wear yourself out?”

No. Can’t give in.

Jack’s hands gripped his hair tightly. He closed his eyes again, trying to will the venom away.

Fight it!

He felt his control slipping away.

No!

A tear slipped down his cheek as his mind finally surrendered.

Danny! I’m sorry.

He raised his head slowly, his emotionless eyes contradicting the tears on his face.

Ba’al smiled a crooked smile as Jack stood. “That’s my pet.”

“How may I serve you, Lord Ba’al?” Jack asked, his voice a robotic monotone.

The man’s smiled twisted into a grin. “Bring me Dr. Daniel Jackson.”

Jack bowed. “Yes, my lord.”

_+_+_+_+_

Daniel’s trip back to the States passed in a blur. He was barely aware of the ‘copter landing on the deck of the Endeavour and Walter ushering him to his old room where he was made to lie down and ice his ankle. He was certain someone had made sure he was fed during the journey home. What had been four days felt alternately like four hours and four years in which all he could do was relive the horror.

He wept for his classmates, although he didn't know them well.

Professor Ballard - his grandfather - he was sure what he felt. Daniel didn't hate him, despite all that his grandfather put him through, but he had never felt a familial connection with him.

He went numb whenever he thought about Jack.

Soon enough and yet not at all, Daniel found himself back in Seattle and sitting on an exam table in Dr. Janet Fraiser’s clinic.

“Well, Dr. Jackson, it doesn’t appear to be broken.” Janet said as she grabbed a rolled of fabric bandages to wrap Daniel’s ankle. “It looks like just a bad sprain.”

“Oh, is that all?” Daniel muttered under his breath. He hissed through his teeth when Janet began wrapping his ankle with the strips of white fabric.

Janet gave him a sympathetic smile. “Sorry. It’ll be pretty sore for a while.” Daniel sighed and watched as Janet deftly wrapped his foot. He was starting to feel like a mummy. “So how long has it been since you sprained it?”

Daniel shrugged a shoulder. “About five days?”

“Dr. Jackson.” Janet tsked, shaking her head.

“Call me Daniel.” Daniel interrupted. “Please.”

“Alright then. Daniel.” Janet finished wrapping Daniel’s ankle and looked up into his eyes. “I want you rest and keep your ankle elevated.” She handed him a pair of crutches. “If you absolutely _must_ get up, I want you to use these.”

Daniel took the crutches and stared at them grimly. “Can I at least go back home?”

Janet looked him over critically. “I don’t see why not as long as you go straight there and lie down. I’ll have someone drive you.”

“Thank you.” Daniel got his new crutches situated under his arms and carefully slid off the bed. He frowned for a moment at the cumbersome contraptions that were now supporting his weight before he looked up. “Hey, Janet?”

“Yes, Daniel?”

“Have you ever heard of MechBugs?” Daniel pursed his lips.

Janet raised an eyebrow at the unexpected query. “I’m afraid my knowledge of them is very limited. All I’ve heard is that they’re bad news. Why?” Daniel fidgeted. “Do they have something to do with why Colonel O’Neill didn’t come back with you?”

Daniel leaned back against the infirmary bed with a sigh. “We, uh, the dig group was attacked. Jack came to save us, but it was too late for them. They-” He squeezed his eyes shut as if, in doing so, he could keep the memories from surfacing. Again. “Jack and I thought we’d gotten far enough away, but those things found us. We ran, well, Jack ran. He carried me because of my ankle.” He opened his eyes. “God, if I hadn’t have been hurt, we both might have made it. He was so close, Janet! He’d just put me in the- and then they-” He shoved his hands into his hair, gripping tightly as images of Jack fighting off the MechBugs threatened to overwhelm him.

Janet pressed her hand to Daniel’s shoulder, “Daniel, it wasn’t your fault.” Daniel took a shuddering breath. “Look at me.” Janet spoke firmly. Daniel turned his head to look at her. “None of it was your fault. You couldn’t have done anything differently.” Daniel nodded sadly. “Now, I don’t know a lot about these MechBugs, but I know of someone who might. His name is Charles Kawalsky. He was serving with Colonel O’Neill in Syria when they first encountered the MechBugs.” Daniel opened his mouth to speak, but Janet held up her hand. “That’s all I can tell you.”

Daniel nodded and gathered up his crutches. “Thank you, Janet.”

“You’re welcome, Daniel.” Janet watched Daniel hobble to the door of the infirmary. “Remember to ice and elevate your ankle!” She called after him as he rounded the corner and disappeared from view. Janet picked up her phone and paged one of the officers to drive Daniel home.

_+_+_+_+_

Daniel knocked on the wooden door of the old Queen Anne home. He waited a few moments and when no response was forthcoming, he knocked again. The sounds of bolts unlocking were heard and then the knob turned.

A woman in her sixties opened the door.

“Can I help you, young man?” She asked politely, but with an edge of wariness.

Daniel smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. “Yes, ma’am. I’m Dr. Jackson. We spoke on the phone yesterday, Is Mr. Kawalsky home?”

“I’m sorry, Dr. Jackson, but the answer is the same. Mr. Kawalsky is not seeing any visitors.” She began to close the door. “Good day, Dr.”

Daniel stepped forward urgently, trying not to wince when he put pressure on his ankle. “Wait!” He took a deep breath when the woman paused in closing the door. “I really need to speak with him.”

“Mr. Kawalsky isn’t-”

“-Isn’t taking visitors,” Daniel finished, “I know. But this is really important.” He looked at her imploringly. “Please. Could you at least ask him? Tell him it’s about Jack O’Neill.”

The woman pursed her lips in a frown. “Wait here.” She closed the door and moments later Daniel heard raised voices, though he couldn’t quite make out what they were saying. The voices stopped abruptly. Daniel waited, awkwardly standing on the porch and resisting the urge to peer in the front window. The door opened unexpectedly, causing Daniel to jump. “Right this way, Dr. Jackson.” The woman told him as she beckoned him inside. “I don’t know what it means, but this Jack O’Neill obviously means something to Mr. Kawalsky.” She led Daniel to a room. “He’s in there.”

“Thank you.” Daniel opened the door and stepped inside the room. It was sparsely decorated, save for a couple of chairs and a wall of overflowing bookcases, and it smelled vaguely of must. There was a man sitting, slouched in one of the wing-back chairs. His hair was beginning to go grey at the temples. Daniel cleared his throat. “Mr. Kawalsky?” He asked. The man looked up at him. “I’m Dr. Daniel Jackson.” Daniel held his hand out for Kawalsky to shake, but when the gesture wasn’t returned he pulled it back and sat on the edge of the nearest empty chair.

“I don’t need any more fucking doctors.” Kawalsky grouched. “If this is just a ploy to try and pump me full of-”

Daniel’s eyebrow shot halfway up his forehead. “Oh! No, no, no I’m a doctor of anthropology not medicine.

“Then why are you here?” Kawalsky narrowed his eyes. “Mrs. Littlefield mentioned Jack O’Neill. Is he here with you?” Kawalsky peered around Daniel’s chair as if trying to catch a glimpse of his friend.

“No, um,” Daniel frowned, “see, here’s the thing. My archaeology class was on a dig-”

“I thought you said _anthropology_.” Kawalsky swiveled his head to look at Daniel.

“I’m getting a second doctorate in archaeology.” Daniel held up a finger to stay any questions. “Yes, I am young to have two doctorates.”

“So what does this have to do with Jack?”

“Right!” Daniel launched back into his explanation, fidgeting the whole while. “I’d hired Jack to, well, he hired himself actually. Either way, he flew me and my archaeology class to Crete. It was really fascinating to be there with all that history. To just be _surrounded_ by it. I-”

“No offense, Dr. Jackson, but what does this have to do with me?”

“Sorry.” Daniel smiled sheepishly. “So, um, everything was going fine until the third day in when the camp was attacked by these things. Jack called them MechBugs.”

“MechBugs?” Kawalsky sat up straighter. “Last I knew we’d destroyed them in Syria. What were they doing in Crete?”

Daniel shrugged. “I don’t know, honestly. I was hoping you could tell me?” Kawalsky shook his head. “You just said you destroyed them, so it’s possible to do it again, right?” his voice took on a dangerous edge.

Kawalsky shivered and eyed Daniel, wary to hear such a dangerous tone in one as young as him. “Hey, Kid. What happened out there?”

“They killed the entire class.” Daniel lowered his head, trying to escape Kawalsky’s gaze. “And some of the people from the village. Ate them alive.” Kawalsky’s expressions softened. Now he knew what Daniel wanted to kill these things so badly. Damn, no one should have to see what either of them had seen. “Jack had to blow the entire area to put them all out of their misery. He saved me. He saved me and then they attacked him. He-” Daniel’s voice cracked and he fell silent, not wanting to display his emotions to this man he’d just met.

“Dr.- Daniel.” Kawalsky leaned forward. “Where is Jack?”

“MechBugs.” Daniel whispered.

“Ah, Christ.” Kawalsky scrubbed a hand over his face. “Daniel, I know this will be hard, but the answer you give me is of the utmost importance.” He paused, waiting for Daniel to look at him. “Did you actually _see_ the MechBugs _eat_ him?”

“Well, no.” Daniel stammered. “One of them sort of bit him and then he just passed out. Wh-what, you think he’s still alive?” He asked hopefully.

Kawalsky shook his head and sighed. “He might be breathing, but he’s as good as dead anyway, I’m afraid.” Daniel’s eyes grew cold. “Daniel-”

“No!” Daniel jumped up from his seat, knocking his chair to the floor. “No, I refuse to write him off like that!” He took a deep breath. “Jack didn’t give up on me, and I’m not giving up on him.” He looked down at Kawalsky. “Now how do we stop these things?”

Kawalksy stood and crossed to one of the bookcases where he pulled down a worn leather journal for the top shelf. “This has all the information from our mission to Syria. He opened the journal and found a page before handing it to Daniel. “Long bursts of concentrated electricity will stop ‘em.” Kawalsky explained as Daniel looked at the schematics sketched on the two pages.

“A gun?” Daniel asked.

“An electricity gun.”

Daniel bit his lip. “I don’t suppose you have one of these lying around?” Kawalsky shook his head. “I didn’t think so.” Daniel sighed and stared at the drawing. An idea began to form in his head and the longer he thought, the clearer his plan became. He held up the journal and pointed at it. “Could I borrow this?”

_+_+_+_+_

Daniel entered Sam’s shop and headed straight for her office. He held the journal to his chest protectively as he knocked on the door.

Sam opened the door and smiled. “Dr. Jackson!” She looked at him quizzically. “What can I do for you?”

Daniel opened the journal to the page with the schematic and held it out for her to see. “I need you to build me something.”

Sam took the journal and looked down at the page. “An electricity gun?” She frowned at him. “What do you need this for?”

“Jack’s been, well I’m not sure exactly what happened to him, or if he’s even still alive, but I intend to find him.” Daniel stated. “So can you build it?”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded. “I can start on it first thing tomorrow mor-”

“Jack might not have that long!” Daniel yelled. Sam looked startled at Daniel’s outburst. She wasn’t used to seeing this much anger and passion from the good doctor. “Sorry.” Daniel sighed.

“Alright then. I’ll start on it right now.” Sam walked out into the shop, Daniel at her heels, and began gathering parts. She piled the parts on the nearest work table. “So, why the electricity gun?” She asked as she started to build.

Daniel sat on a stool that was near the workspace. “It should stop the MechBugs .”

“MechBugs?”

“Mechanical spiders.” Daniel explained.

“Ah. I see.” Sam replied in a tone that clearly said that she didn’t. They lapsed into silence while Sam worked and Daniel fidgeted. After about half an hour Sam glanced at Daniel. “So do you know where he might be?”

“Somewhere in Crete.” Daniel fiddled with a spare gear.

“ _Somewhere_ in _Crete_?” Sam turned her attention to him.

Daniel stared down at his hands as he flipped the gear between his fingers. “Or possibly Syria.”

Sam put the electricity gun she’d been working on, on the table. “Daniel-”

“I know.” Daniel snapped.

Sam went back to working for a few moments. “So, how do you plan on finding him? That’s a lot of land to cover.”

“I’ll search every square inch of it myself if I have to.”

Sam looked at Daniel, taking in the determined glint in his eyes. “You really care about him, don’t you?”

Daniel turned his gaze on Sam. “He saved my life.”

“It’s more than that, though.”

“He never made me feel like the others did, you know?” Daniel plunked the gear back on the table. “He let the MechBugs attack him in order to protect me.”

Sam bit her lip as she worked. “I’m coming with you.”

“No.” Daniel refused flatly.

“I can take care of myself out there, Daniel, you know that.” Sam argued.

“I never said you couldn’t.”

“So why can’t I go with you?” Sam demanded, narrowing her eyes at Daniel.

“Because.”

“Daniel! That’s not a reason.”

Daniel sighed and turned on his stool to face Sam. “Because I promised Jack that I wouldn’t endanger anyone else.”

“Daniel…”

“Sam, please.” Daniel pleaded, his eyes saying more than he could vocalize.

Sam smiled sadly. “I just don’t like the idea of sending you out there on your own.”

Daniel huffed a laugh. “I’m used to it by now.” He slid off the stool and jerked his thumb over his shoulder. “I’m going to go grab dinner. You want me to bring anything back for you?”

“Sure. Just get me whatever you’re having.” Sam grabbed a sprocket off the table. Daniel nodded and turned to leave. Sam watched his retreating back until he was gone before returning to her project.

_+_+_+_+_

Daniel turned down the street and headed for the nearest hole-in-the-wall restaurant just around the corner from Sam’s shop. He looked up at the sign outside the door. Great. Greek food. ‘Kyro’s Gyro’s’ was written in blue in what was supposed to be a sort of Greek alphabet. Daniel still couldn’t decide if the whole idea was intended to be clever, or if it was just kitsch. Despite the sign, the place had delicious food. The chimes above the door tinkled as he walked in.

“Dr. Jackson!” The man behind the counter smiled and held up a hand in greeting.

“Hello, Paul.”

Paul wiped his hands on a dishrag. “Haven’t seen you around for a while.”

“Yeah.” Daniel shoved his hands in his front pockets. “I’ve been busy trying to finish my archaeology doctorate.”

“So what can I get for you? The usual?”

“Ah, no.” Daniel pulled some money out of his pocket. “Two lamb gyros platters to go and some Turkish coffee.”

“That’ll be five even.” Paul waited for Daniel to separate out the correct amount of money.

Daniel placed the money in Paul’s hand and looked over at the wall next to the counter. “This is new.” He pointed to a gun mounted to the wall.

“Yeah.” Paul looked over his shoulder as he began preparing Daniel’s meal. “Bought that off of some P.O.W. not ten days ago. He said it held too many memories.”

“Poor guy.” Daniel studied the gun as closely as he could without taking it off the wall. It was definitely an electricity gun like the drawing in Kawalsky’s journal. “Did he happen to mention if it still worked?”

Paul shrugged, turning the meat on the cook surface. “He said he hadn’t fired in since the mission eight years ago.”

Daniel pressed his thumb to his lips as he regarded the gun. “Do you mind if I…” he gestured at the weapon.

“Why?” Paul raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

“I have a theory.”

Paul shrugged again and began fixing up the gyros. “Knock yourself out. Just don’t point it at anyone.”

Daniel bit back his remark about no one else being in the restaurant at the time and took the gun from the wall. He aimed it at the steam-powered model airship that was puttering around near the ceiling. He squeezed the trigger. A bolt of electricity shot out of the gun and hit the mini airship. Daniel and Paul watched in surprise as the little steam propeller on the back stopped dead and the airship fell to one of the table tops with a clatter.

“Dr. Jackson…”

Daniel looked down at the gun in his hands. “Huh.” He examined it from every angle, a smile spreading across his face.

Paul cleared his throat. “Daniel.”

“Hmm?” Daniel looked up at Paul and then at the now dead model airship. “Oh, right.” He smiled sheepishly. “Sorry. I’ll talk to Sam and see if she can fix that.” He began to set the gun down on the table but paused when he saw a familiar silhouette outside. “…It can’t be…” He whispered. Oh, but it was. He shoved the electric gun into his shoulder bag and told Paul to just have the gyros delivered to Sam’s shop as he ran out the door. “Jack!” He called out to the figure walking down the road. The figure turned toward the sound of his voice. “Oh, God it’s really you!” Daniel threw his arms around Jack’s neck in a hug. “What are you doing here? How in the hell did you get away?” Jack brought his arms up and returned Daniel’s hug. Daniel felt a pinch on the back of his neck but thought nothing of it. “Do you know how scared I was for you? I…” He blinked and twitched his head. His brain was beginning to feel foggy. “I… Jack…I feel…” His words began slurring right before he slumped against Jack and slipped into unconsciousness. Somewhere on the periphery of he senses he felt his body being manhandled, not too gently.

Jack looked down at the unconscious man in his arms and smiled wickedly.

Lord Ba’al would be pleased indeed.

_+_+_+_+_ (ACT III)

Daniel winced, squeezing his eyes shut even tighter. Oh, God, his head felt like he was trying to think his way through a quagmire of dense fog and horrific images. He moaned and jerked his head, trying to escape the thoughts of his own mind. A thin sheen of sweat broke out on his forehead.

“Jack!” He pried his eyes open, squinting in the dim light. It would appear that he had been locked in a cell.

“I’m here.” Jack said from outside the door of the cell where he was watching Daniel.

Daniel lifted his head and blinked through the moment of dizziness. “Jack?” He raised his eyebrows while he waited for his brain to start kicking in again. “What happened?” He shook his head in a further attempt to clear it. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Jack stared down at Daniel.

Daniel pushed himself up on his elbows and looked around. “Where are we?”

“We’re in Lord Ba’al’s fortress, Dr. Jackson.”

Daniel frowned in suspicion. “Right.” He rubbed his forehead, unwittingly smearing grime from the cell floor on his face. “So…” He sat up and peered up at Jack. “Are you going to get me out of here?”

“I can’t do that, Dr. Jackson.”

Daniel pursed his lips at Jack’s continued use of his formal title. “ _Can’t_?”

“Lord Ba’al has forbidden it.” Jack explained apathetically.

Daniel folded his hands in his lap and glanced down at them for a moment before lifting his gaze back to Jack’s face. “Lord Ba’al… forbids…” He scowled. “Jack, what’s wrong with you? It’s like you’ve been brainwashed… or… something…” He stood up and walked over to the door of the cell, grasping the bars as he scrutinized Jack’s face. “You have been, haven’t you? Stupid question. You wouldn’t recognize it if you had been.” He looked into Jack’s cold eyes. “God, Jack, what did he do to you?” He reached out a hand to touch Jack’s face, but Jack smacked it away knocking Daniel’s wrist into the metal bars. “Jack.” Daniel cradled his wrist, blinking back the pained tears pricking his eyes.

“I’ll go inform Lord Ba’al that you’re awake.” Jack about-faced with nearly robotic precision and strode off down the corridor.

“Jack!” Daniel called out, his voice cracking slightly from underuse. He watched Jack disappear from view and hung his head. So, this is what Kawalsky had warned him about, albeit rather cryptically. Dammit. He sighed and turned his attention back to the hallway. No. He wasn’t going to let that bastard take Jack so easily.

Of course, first he had to find a way to get out of this damned cell.

He eyed the spaces between the bars. They were _just_ too narrow for him to squeeze through. At least, not comfortably. Maybe…

He angled his body to the side and slipped his shoulder through the bars. It was going to be very tight. He slid his leg through, working more of his body between the iron bars. He met resistance when he tried to squeeze his torso through the door. Ouch. He was suddenly extremely thankful that he hadn’t had time to eat any of that delicious gyro platter he’d ordered. Footsteps echoed in the distance. They were headed his way.

Crap.

He squirmed back into the cell, ripping the sleeve of his shirt and popping a button in the process, and sat in the back corner as far out of sight as he could.

The footsteps grew louder and came to a halt outside his cell.

“Teal’c! Ferretti!” Daniel exclaimed, eyeing the door as it lifted into the ceiling.

“Daniel Jackson. You will come with us.” Teal’c intoned.

Daniel stood and walked over to where the door had just been. “You’ve been brainwashed too.” He said in dismay. Teal’c and Ferretti each grabbed one of Daniel’s arms and pulled him bodily out of the cell.

“We’ve been ordered to take you to The Chamber.” Ferretti spoke as he and Teal’c half-dragged Daniel down the corridor in the direction Jack had gone. Daniel observed his surroundings as they passed, hoping he could find a way out. His attention was caught by a familiar-looking bag in an open storage room. The electric gun was in that bag. He filed the information away in his mind as they drew closer to The Chamber.

“So, any chance you’ll just let me go?” Daniel’s inquiry was met with silence. “Yeah, I didn’t think so.”

Teal’c and Ferretti pushed Daniel up against a wall causing him to let out an ‘oof.’ They bound his wrists in shackles that were secured to the wall. Daniel watched as the iron circles closed around his wrists. He tested the strength of the bonds once Teal’c and Ferretti had let go of him. Damn. He was well and truly stuck.

An extravagantly dressed man stalked into The Chamber, followed by Jack, and stood on the dais in the middle of the room. He waved Teal’c and Ferretti away to the corner.

Daniel eyes strayed to Jack who was standing off to his left next to a table.

“Well, well, well. Dr. Daniel Jackson.” Ba’al smiled. “It’s good to see you up and awake.”

Daniel glared at him. “What do _you_ want?”

“Tsk. Manners, Daniel, manners.” Ba’al gave him a sarcastically pitying look. “I wouldn’t want to have to order Jack here to punish you.”

“Let me guess. You’re Lord Ba’al.” Daniel remarked, rolling his eyes.

“Hm.” Ba’al chuckled. “Perceptive, isn’t he, Jack?” Daniel pursed his lips. “The question now becomes, Daniel, just _how_ perceptive are you?”

“What?” Daniel raised his eyebrows.

“You were at that dig site, were you not?”

“Well, yes, but-”

“What do you know of Cronus?” Ba’al asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Confusion settled on Daniel’s face. “Well, Cronus was a powerful Greek lord, but I don’t see what that has to do with anything.”

Ba’al motioned to Jack who picked something up from the table. It was then that Daniel noticed the collection of frightening metal objects on the table’s surface. Jack drew closer with his chosen implement; a very thin, very sharp dagger. Daniel bit his lip.

“You _will_ tell me all you know of Cronus.” Ba’al stated confidently.

“I really don’t know that much.” Daniel turned his head away as Jack placed the tip of the dagger against the soft spot below his ear where his jaw met his neck. He swallowed compulsively and felt the tip prick his skin. “Cronus was a firm ruler, but his people loved him. They found him to be fair and just and strong in his convictions.” Jack tilted the knife a little so that more of the blade’s edge came into contact with Daniel’s skin. “There was a great battle five years ago. A rival lord with mysterious, unmatched forces claimed Cronus’ territory and people. The people suddenly began switching their allegiance for some unknown reason, but mind control was and still is a highly-favored theory. The U.S. AirShip Force was sent in to stop the in-fighting and barely succeeded.” Daniel stared at Ba’al. “That’s all I ever knew.” His eyes flicked to Jack momentarily. “I swear!”

“And what did you learn at the dig?” Ba’al scratched at his goatee with his index finger.

“I found an urn or a vase of some sort that appeared to be Syrian in origin and a tablet that mentions a battle between Cronus and a Syrian lord, but I never got a chance to translate any more than that.” Daniel licked his lips and winced when he felt the blade of the dagger slice into his skin a little farther. “Wait… _you’re_ the Syrian lord…” He began putting the pieces together in his brain. “So if you’re that rival lord, then that must mean that the MechBugs…” He frowned. “Cronus’ people were really…” The dagger slipped down Daniel’s jaw line a little causing his to yelp.

Ba’al smiled. “Daniel really is such a bright boy, isn’t he, Jack?”

“He is, Lord Ba’al.” Jack stared at Daniel’s face. Something niggled at the fringes of his subconscious.

“Go ahead and unchain him.” Ba’al commanded Teal’c and Ferretti. “Take him back to his cell and we’ll take care of him later.”

Teal’c and Ferretti unchained Daniel from the wall and dragged him back down the corridor.

Daniel struggled enough to get them to stop once they were outside the storage room that held his bag. “Wait. Just… wait a second.” He panted, blood from his jaw dripping onto his shirt. “Can I at least have my bag?” Teal’c raised an eyebrow. “I mean, I’m just going to end up dead anyway, right? Couldn’t I have something to do until then?” Ferretti looked at Teal’c and shrugged. Teal’c grabbed hold of Daniel while Ferretti retrieved Daniel’s bag. Ferretti handed the shoulder bag to Daniel, grabbed Daniel’s other arm again and the three of them continued back to Daniel’s cell.

As soon as he crossed the threshold, Daniel whipped the electricity gun out of his bag and fired it at Teal’c and Ferretti just as Teal’c pressed the button to close the door. The door began descending swiftly and Daniel quickly rolled under the bars. He took a few seconds to regain his bearings as the door slammed closed. A familiar hissing, clanking noise was headed his way. He leapt to his feet, his ankle twinging in protest, and turned to face the direction the noises were coming from.

The first MechBug came into view and Daniel fired the weapon. He fired each time he could get a clear shot of their bodies. Try as he might, though, their number were proving to be too great for him to handle on his own. He began to work his way down the corridor; away from the MechBugs and toward The Chamber. An arm clamped around his throat from behind.

“Where do you think you’re going, Dr. Jackson?” Jack’s voice asked.

“Jack!” Daniel struggled even as he kept firing at the MechBugs. Jack watched as the bolts of electricity hit the MechBugs causing them to stop dead. His grip slackened giving Daniel the opportunity to duck under Jack’s arm and make a break for The Chamber. Jack and the MechBugs followed.

“Daniel. Back so soon?” Ba’al smirked from his position on the dais.

“Believe me I wish I weren’t, if only so I didn’t have to put up with _you_ again.” Daniel turned to and trained the gun on the entrance.

Ba’al placed his hand over his heart (if he even had one) in mock pain. “Daniel, you wound me.” Jack stalked through the door, a murderous look in his eyes. The MechBugs weren’t far behind. Ba’al waved a hand to halt the last of the mechanical bugs. “Patience, my pets.” He grinned. “Let’s watch how this plays out, shall we?”

Daniel held the electric gun trained on Jack’s chest as the other man advanced toward him. “Stop this.” He demanded.

“Oh, but I’m so looking forward to seeing who will emerge victorious.” Ba’al’s mouth curled into a twisted smile. “That’s correct, boys. One of you will have to die.” He grinned. “But which one will it be?”

Daniel tried to ignore Ba’al’s taunting and gazed into Jack’s hostile eyes. “Jack.” Jack didn’t acknowledge him beyond seeming intent on hurting him. “Come on, Jack. Fight it!” Ba’al chuckled. “You _son of a bitch_ , you let him go!”

“Tsk, tsk.” Ba’al admonished. “Such language, Daniel.” Jack continued to advance on Daniel. “It really is too bad that the effects of the mind control venom are irreversible, isn’t it?”

“Jack!” Daniel pleaded. “Jack, I know you’re still in there somewhere!” He choked back a cry that threatened to escape his throat. He couldn’t show weakness. Not now. “Don’t make me do this.” Jack still made no indication that he had heard Daniel.

“You’re beginning to try my patience.” Ba’al waved a hand at Jack. “Finish him off.” Jack lunged at Daniel and Daniel fired. Electricity coursed through Jack’s body as he fell to his knees in front of Daniel, images flickering in his mind. Daniel in Carter’s shop. Daniel trying to convince lords and AirShip Force officers to listen to him. Daniel on The Endeavour, holding on for dear life. Daniel laughing at some joke Jack had made. Daniel in his arms as they huddled under his jacket for warmth under the overhang. “Get up!” Ba’al ordered.

Jack looked up at Daniel, a brief moment of clarity in his shining eyes. “Daniel…” he whispered as he held back the tears, “again…”

“No.” Daniel’s voice faltered. “No. Don’t ask me to kill you, Jack. _Fight it_!” A tear slipped down his cheek.

“I can’t, Daniel, I- I’m not going to make it out of this one. I-” Jack grit his teeth as the greyness began to seep into his vision again. “Danny, please…” The single-minded rage abruptly returned to Jack’s face.

“No.” Daniel sobbed. After all this, he wasn’t going to be able to save him. “Jack.” He tightened his grip on the gun. Jack got to his feet and wrapped his hands around Daniel’s neck, squeezing. “I’m sorry, Jack.” Daniel fired again, letting out a gut-wrenching sob as Jack fell to the ground. Jack’s body twitched with the electric current and then finally lay hauntingly still.

“I almost regret not making popcorn for this little showdown.” Ba’al sneered. Daniel spun around to aim the gun at him. Ba’al held his hands up and laughed. “Now, now, Daniel. Let’s not get hasty.”

“You made me kill him!” Daniel cried.

“No.” Ba’al smirked. “You did that all on your own, Danny.”

Daniel squeezed the trigger, shooting electricity into Ba’al’s stomach. “That’s Dr. Jackson to you, you sadistic asshole!” Ba’al’s face contorted in pain as the second blast hit. Daniel watched his body fall to the ground, where it was immediately set upon by the MechBugs. He rushed to Jack’s lifeless body. “Jack!” He whispered urgently, feeling for a pulse and finding none. “Dammit!” He aimed the gun at Jack’s chest again. “God, I hope this works.” He closed his eyes and fired the gun once more at Jack. “Please.” He opened one eye. “Come on, Jack.” He felt for a pulse again, and this time was rewarded with a weak beat beneath his fingers. His hope that Jack would be breathing was dashed, however, when he felt nothing from Jack’s nose and mouth.

Dammit.

He pinched Jack’s nose and breathed into his mouth.

Still nothing.

He tried again and pulled back a fraction.

There!

“Jack?” Daniel held Jack’s head in his hands, stroking his cheek with his thumb, and stared down at his face. Jack let out a weak cough, his eyes fluttering open. Daniel’s breath whooshed out in relief. “Jack.” He smiled.

Jack blinked up at Daniel. “Dan-ny?” He asked hoarsely.

“Yeah, it’s Danny.” Daniel stroked Jack’s hair. “How are you feeling?” He asked softly.

“Like crap.” Jack winced when he tried to move. “…were you just kissing me?” He mumbled through gritted teeth.

Daniel gasped a laugh and placed his hand over Jack’s chest. “Hey, hey, lie still a moment.”

Jack stared at the cut along Daniel’s jaw and the angry red handprints on his neck before looking up into Daniel’s eyes, his own wide with alarm. “I tried to kill you.”

A tear slipped down Daniel’s cheek. “I had to kill you make you stop. I-”

Jack ignored the pain and brought his hand up to touch Daniel’s face. “You saved me, Danny.” He grinned at the smile that crossed Daniel’s lips.

They heard a whirring noise and they both looked over at the dais. Nothing remained of Ba’al aside from a stripped down skeleton. The MechBugs all bowed to Daniel before letting themselves fall to the floor. Dead.

“The creations turn on that which created them and choose to die in order to restore balance to the world.” Jack murmured in awe at the act.

Daniel looked at him. “What?”

“Just one last thing that they wanted to leave me with.” Jack pointed to his head. “And this one I don’t think I’ll mind having.” He smiled at Daniel. “Now, whataya say we blow this joint?”

“Are you sure you should be moving right now?” Daniel frowned.

“Daniel, no offense to your much appreciated heroics, but I just want to get the hell out of here.”

Daniel laughed. “You got it.” He stroked his thumb over Jack’s cheek again. “Let’s get you out of here and to… however you got _me_ to this dump.” He helped Jack up carefully, slipping his arm around Jack’s waist.

Jack placed an arm over Daniel’s shoulders as they walked out of The Chamber. “Thanks for the rescue, Danny.”

Daniel gave Jack’s waist a gentle squeeze. “Don’t mention it.” They both smiled. “Just don’t make a habit of needing to be rescued. I don’t think my mind could take it. Deal?”

Jack chuckled. “Deal.”

_+_+_+_+_

Daniel parted ways with Jack once they’d reached _The Syrian Bandit_ , the airship that had transported Jack and Daniel back to Crete, and entered his room. He leaned back against the closed door, letting his head rest on the cool surface. Jack was safe, they’d retrieved Teal’c and Ferretti; he could relax now. Daniel pulled off his shoes and socks, mindful of his still sore foot, and crossed to the bed where his small travel bag sat. He unpacked his pajamas and shrugged off his suspenders, allowing them to hang from his pants. His shirt wasn’t worth unbuttoning anymore, so he just pulled it over his head. He looked down at the dirt and dried sweat on his skin and opted for a bath.

After filling the tub with steam-heated water, Daniel peeled off his pants and underwear, placed his pajamas on a stool next to the bath and climbed into the water. He soaked for a few moments, relaxing in the steaming water, before standing and soaping up a wash rag. Scrubbing away the dirt from his body and hair helped him to feel human again. After a quick dunk under the water to rinse off the soap, Daniel stepped out of the tub and dried himself off with a fluffy towel. He slipped into his pajamas and padded out to his bed. The bed looked so inviting; he was certain he’d be asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. He lay down and burrowed under the covers. His eyes drifted shut, and he was almost asleep, when he suddenly jerked wide awake. Images of Jack’s expressionless face and dead body flashed unbidden in his mind.

He sighed and stared up at his ceiling. Jack was safe, he reminded himself. Safe in a room just down the hall. Wasn’t he? Of course he was. Daniel had rescued Jack and-

It was damn good luck that the third shot had done anything at all, let alone helped revive Jack. Daniel frowned. Maybe he should go check on Jack, you know, just in case…

He was being stupid. There was no reason to go down the hall and invade Jack’s privacy and need for rest just to prove to himself that he wasn’t having some sort of break down.

No. He was going to stay here in this bed and _go to sleep_.

He was _not_ going to think about how close he’d come to losing Jack. He sighed again. What would he have done if he hadn’t managed to revive Jack? It seemed crazy, but Jack was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Of course, that could just mean that he needed better friends. Or _any_ friends, for that matter.

No. This had nothing to do with his pathetic social life, or lack thereof, and everything to do with the fact that Jack had come along and broken down his barriers without even trying. As much as the thought terrified Daniel, it also brought him comfort. That he could have such a connection with anyone… that he didn’t think he’d be able to live without-

The breath caught in the back of Daniel’s throat.

He cared for Jack. A lot. He’d known that before he went to rescue him, sure, but now Daniel realized that he was _in love_ with Jack. He knew that Jack at least cared for him on some level. That was obvious by how adamantly Jack had insisted that he would not leave Daniel behind. And there was that comment Jack had made about Daniel being worth more than he thought.

Impulsively, Daniel _had_ to see Jack. Had to be absolutely certain that the rescue hadn’t been some sort of dream or hallucination. He threw back the covers and slid out of bed. Pausing at the door, he listened a moment before deciding the coast was clear and quietly slipping into the hallway. The floor was cold beneath his bare feet and his bandage was a little lumpy, but he gave it no mind. He reached Jack’s door and was about to knock when he paused. What if Jack opened the door? What would he say? Sorry to bother you, but I had to make sure I wasn’t crazy? He shook himself and took a deep breath.

Daniel tapped lightly on Jack’s door and waited a few seconds before cracking it open and poking his head into the room. Jack was sprawled on top of the covers in the middle of his bed, wearing nothing but his underwear, and was snoring quietly. Daniel slipped in and closed to door silently. He approached the bed, his bare feet padding softly on the cold metal floor.

Jack sighed and licked his lips in his sleep. Daniel stood beside the bed and gazed down at Jack’s mostly-naked body. Out of habit, he began to mentally catalogue everything he could see, reassuring himself that Jack was still alive. He watched Jack’s chest rise and fall in the even rhythm of sleep. It had to be one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Jack mumbled something in the midst of a dream and Daniel’s gaze fell upon Jack’s lips.

He had nearly lost Jack.

His hand reached forward of its own accord and carefully pushed back some sleep-mussed strands of hair from Jack’s forehead, lingering to indulge in the sensation of soft hair tickling skin. He pulled his hand away and looked down at Jack’s face again to find a curious pair of brown eyes staring up at him.

“Daniel,” Jack asked softly, “whatcha doing?”

Daniel felt the blush rise in his cheeks. “I couldn’t sleep.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “So you came to play with my hair in the middle of the night?”

“No. Well, yes.” Daniel wrapped his arms around himself. “That’s not why I came here, but that _is_ what happened.”

“And why _did_ you come here?” Jack lifted himself up on his elbows and regarded the man in front of him.

“I was afraid that if I fell asleep, I would wake up and you wouldn’t be here.” Daniel said quietly. “That you being alive would end up being a dream.”

“Ah.” Jack scooted over and patted the spot next to him. “Com’ere.” Daniel sat on the edge of the bed. “Oh, for cryin’ out loud.” Jack sighed, pulling Daniel further onto the bed and into a hug. “I’m okay.”

Daniel wrapped his arms around Jack and held on tight. “I almost lost you.” He whispered.

“But you _didn’t_.” Jack rubbed reassuring circles on Daniel’s back. “You saved my life, Danny.”

Daniel smiled in spite of himself. “I like that.”

“Hmm?”

“Danny.” Daniel explained. “I like it when you call me ‘Danny’.” He nuzzled his face into Jack’s neck and inhaled his scent. Jack smelled of fresh air and faint spices… and that leather jacket they had snuggled under that was now tucked away in Daniel’s travel bag. Daniel touched his lips to Jack’s neck.

Jack moaned softly. “Danny?” He gently nudged Daniel back so he could look into his eyes. Daniel gazed back uncertainly. Perhaps he’d been wrong about Jack’s feelings? Jack slid his hand into Daniel’s hair and leaned forward. Their lips brushed in the barest insinuation of a kiss, causing both men to gasp quietly. Daniel applied more pressure and closed his eyes. Jack brought his other hand up to rest on Daniel’s cheek and tilted his head to the side just a little more. He had never expected Daniel’s lips to be so soft.

Daniel pulled back slowly and cupped Jack’s head in his hands. “Jack.” He caressed Jack’s cheek as he leaned in for another kiss. Jack felt Daniel’s tongue lick at his lips and he opened his mouth. Daniel explored Jack’s mouth with mounting enthusiasm, his tongue hot and wet as it stroked over Jack’s palate. Jack moaned, pulling Daniel’s head closer and sucking on his tongue. Daniel let out a surprised squeak that was muffled by Jack’s mouth.

Jack pulled back. “Clothes.” He mumbled against Daniel’s lips.

“What?” Daniel blinked as his brain began to process that someone was speaking words at it.

Jack gave Daniel a quick smooch. “Clothes. As in you’re wearing too many.” Daniel peeled his pajama shirt over his head and only when he found his arms still trapped in the sleeves did he remember that he’d forgotten to unbutton the cuffs. Jack just laughed when Daniel pouted up at him and pushed him smoothly down onto the bed so that his hands were trapped behind his back. Daniel bit his lips and squirmed, attempting to free his hands. Jack ran his hand over Daniel’s chest, admiring the play of the muscles as they twitched beneath his fingers. Daniel whimpered and squirmed more desperately. He needed to free himself. Jack quickly bent down and stroked Daniel’s hair. “Danny? What’s wrong?”

“I- I can’t-” Daniel took a shaky breath. “I need to touch you, Jack. Please?” His voice cracked. Jack swiftly unbuttoned the cuffs of Daniel’s pajama shirt and tugged the sleeves down his arms. Daniel’s hands flew up to Jack’s chest as soon as they were free, trying to touch everywhere at once.

Jack caressed Daniel’s cheek and gazed into his eyes, smiling when Daniel began to calm. “Okay now?” Daniel nodded. Jack kissed him as he pulled the pajama shirt out from under Daniel and onto the floor. He slipped his hand down Daniel’s chest and cupped him gently through the material of his loose pants. Daniel made a delectable noise in the back of his throat that made Jack’s groin tingle. Jack deftly unbuttoned Daniel’s fly and pushed his pants and underwear down as far as he could without breaking the kiss. Daniel kicked them the rest of the way off. Jack shimmied out of his own underwear just as the need for air became too much. They pulled apart, panting as they attempted to catch their breath.

Jack laid on his side and ran his hand up Daniel’s arm. Daniel shivered as the ridges of Jack’s fingerprints lightly snagged on the fine hairs on his bicep. Jack slipped his arms around Daniel’s warm body, pulling him closer. The feel of skin on skin caused Daniel to gasp.

“Jack.” Daniel sealed his mouth to Jack’s as they began to move their bodies together. He wrapped his leg over Jack’s hip, allowing for better leverage. They moaned into each other’s mouths. Daniel couldn’t get enough. Jack was alive and here with him. He moved faster against the man in front of him. One of Jack’s hands moved down to grab Daniel’s ass and pull him even closer. Daniel squeezed his eyes closed, his rhythm beginning to falter. He pulled back from the kiss, moaning loudly. Jack bent his head down and rested his forehead against Daniel’s shoulder. Then Daniel whispered his name in his ear and he fell over the edge.

“Danny!”

Daniel felt the wet heat spread on his stomach and he pressed his hips against Jack’s. “Oh God, Jack.” He threw his head back as his body joined Jack’s in completion. Daniel opened his eyes after recovering from the intensity of what they’d just shared. He found Jack watching him and blushed. Jack reached over to the other side of the bed, grabbed his previously discarded underwear and used it to clean up their mess. He tossed the soiled article on the floor. Daniel snuggled close, tucking his head under Jack’s chin with something that sounded like a cross between a sigh of relief and a sob.

Jack rubbed Daniel’s back gently. “Shh….” He whispered. “I’ve got you, Danny.” Daniel shivered and Jack pulled one of the blankets over them. “Better?”

Daniel nodded. “Better.” He agreed, closing his eyes and brushing his lips against Jack’s collarbone.

Jack smiled and kissed the top of Daniel’s head. “Get some sleep.” He murmured into Daniel’s hair. “I’ll be right here.”

Daniel sighed softly to himself. “Night, Jack.”

Jack closed his eyes. “Night, Danny.” He stroked Daniel’s hair until they both drifted off into restful sleep.

_+_+_+_+_

Jack awoke several hours later to the sound of quiet snoring. He was pretty sure it wasn’t him since he was already awake. Blinking, he lifted his head and found himself snuggled up to Daniel. A smile crossed his face as he watched Daniel sleep.

“Danny.” Jack whispered in Daniel’s ear.

“Mmm, sleeping.” Daniel mumbled in his sleep. Jack chuckled. At least Daniel had stopped snoring. He watched Daniel sleep for a while more, gently stroking his hair. Daniel nuzzled his head into the touch as his eyes fluttered open. “Jack.”

Jack grinned. “Hey there, sleepy head.”

Daniel rubbed the sleep from his eyes with the heels of his hands. “Time is it?” He asked sleepily.

“Time to get breakfast.”

“Too early.” Daniel mumbled. Jack flicked a bit of hair out of Daniel’s face. Daniel squinted at Jack. “You’re naked.”

Jack smiled. “So are you.”

Daniel frowned. “I’m…” he peeked under the covers. “Huh.” He let the covers settle back onto his chest. “So we, um…” he made a gesture that was supposed to represent intercourse.

“Sort of.” Jack ran his finger down Daniel’s.

“How do you- oh.” Daniel watched Jack’s hands and smiled. “It was a pretty amazing ‘sort of’.”

Jack grinned. “Yeah it was.” He moved his hand to rest on Daniel’s chest.

Daniel snuggled closer. “Hmm. Jack.” He looked up into Jack’s eyes. “Do we have to get up?”

Jack leaned up on his elbow. “You want me to have them bring us something?” Daniel nodded. “Alright then.” Jack crawled out of bed and walked over to the intercom to order breakfast. Daniel propped his chin on his hands and watched. Jack seemed to have no qualms about walking around butt naked in front of him. Daniel smirked. He supposed sharing bodily fluids made things like being naked become trivial. His eyes lingered on Jack’s ass. And what a fine ass it was. Jack looked over his shoulder to see Daniel staring and instinctively glanced down to find out why. “What, do I have something embarrassing stuck to my ass?” He asked, turning to look at the other side.

Daniel’s eyes widened when he realized he’d been caught staring. “No, um, nothing. Nothing wrong with your ass.”

Jack smirked and sauntered back to bed. “Good.” He sprawled out on the mattress. Daniel watched, trying and failing to keep his eyes from wandering down Jack’s body. Jack made a show of stretching luxuriously and settling in on top of the covers. “So,” he asked, startling Daniel out of his contemplation of Jack’s nakedness, “what do you want to do until breakfast gets here?”

Daniel looked back up at Jack’s face. “I don’t know.” He answered. “Not moving a lot sounds good.”

Jack chuckled. “Yeah, I don’t think we’d have much time for anything other than not moving what with the kitchen being right downstairs.”

“Hm, I suppose not.” Daniel yawned and covered his mouth with the back of his hand.

There was a knock on the door. “Breakfast is here, you lazy bastard.” A voice announced from the other side.

Jack got up and opened the door. “Ferretti.” He grinned. “You’d think you’d have at least _some_ sympathy for the recently electrocuted. You’re just lucky the damned MechBugs decided to commit insecticide on their own asses.”

"Yeah, I bet there are a bunch of poor confused bastards that suddenly 'woke up' and realized what had happened to them." Ferretti shook his head.

Jack took the tray that Ferretti presented. “Seriously though, Ferretti, it’s good to see you.”

Ferretti snorted. “Likewise. Later, Jack.” He quirked a smile. “See ya, Dr. J.” Daniel blushed as Jack balanced the tray on one arm and closed the door.

“I thought he’d never leave.” Jack said loudly enough for Ferretti to hear him out in the hallway.

“Fuck you, Jack.” Ferretti called through the door.

Jack laughed. “Not a chance, Ferretti!” He placed the tray on the nightstand next to Daniel. The two dug into the toast and fried eggs like men half-starved; which Daniel supposed they were.

Daniel swallowed his last bite and grabbed a plum from the tray. “Not really a breakfasty sort of fruit.” He observed.

Jack raised his eyebrow. “ _Breakfasty_?” He smirked. “Is that even a word?”

“Jack, don’t be an ass.” Daniel raised the fruit to his lips.

Jack stuck out his lip in an exaggerated pout. “I thought you liked my ass.” He teased.

Daniel rolled his eyes and bit into the plum. He was surprised when juice dribbled down his chin and pulled the fruit away with a slurp, blushing.

“Mm!” Daniel exclaimed through a closed mouth full of plum and wiped the juice away with his thumb. Jack gently caught his wrist and brought Daniel's thumb to his own mouth. “Jack, what-” the rest of the words died in Daniel's brain as Jack licked his thumb. Jack closed his lips around the tip and sucked gently, reveling in the texture of Daniel's fingerprint under his tongue. Daniel's eyelids fluttered. The wet rasp of Jack's tongue combined with the light suction seemed to melt the bones in his spine. He closed his eyes, his plum falling to the floor, forgotten. Jack licked the last of the plum juice from Daniel's thumb and let the digit slip from his mouth. Daniel opened his eyes, blinking his way back through the haze of pleasure that had settled on his brain. “Why'd you stop?” He asked hoarsely, not realizing that his mouth was still full of plum.

Jack briefly pursed his lips before answering. “Because.” He threaded his fingers in Daniel's hair. “I wanted to do this.” He pressed his lips to Daniel's in a gentle kiss. Daniel made a slightly surprised noise in the back of his throat when Jack slipped his tongue into his mouth and stole the bite of plum. Jack swallowed the sweet fruit and pulled back enough so that their lips were barely touching. “That was really driving me crazy.’

Daniel licked his lips, causing his tongue to also brush Jack's lips with the movement. “Hmm?”

Jack chuckled and rumpled Daniel’s hair a little. “Jack to Daniel.”

Daniel frowned at Jack. “What?” He blinked. “You kissed me for a bit of fruit?”

Jack shook his head. “No. I kissed you because you’re delicious.”

“Not.” Daniel blushed.

“Yes you are.” Jack smoothed down Daniel’s hair.

“Jack.”

“Daniel.”

Daniel smiled and rested his hand on Jack’s cheek, stroking gently with his thumb. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jack’s. Jack was momentarily surprised by the warmth of Daniel’s lips now that he was on the receiving end, but then Daniel pulled away. Daniel rested his forehead against Jack’s. Jack ran his fingers through Daniel’s hair and pulled him in for another kiss. Their lips met again with a little more force than before. Jack stifled a moan as they lowered themselves to the mattress.

Daniel broke the kiss and looked at Jack in concern. “Jack, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Jack reassured him.

“I mean, you _were_ just recently electrocuted.” Daniel frowned. “Are you sure you're up for this?”

Jack cupped the back of Daniel's head and gently forced him to look down. “I'd say I'm definitely up, wouldn't you?”

Daniel nodded. “I think I'd have to agree with that assessment.” He kissed him and trailed his fingers down Jack's chest. He paused over Jack's heart, laying his palm flat, and let the pulse beat against his hand. Jack brushed his fingers against Daniel's in a subtle encouragement to continue.

Daniel's hand slid to Jack's waist, cupping his hip, as Jack deepened the kiss. Jack ghosted his fingers over the smooth skin covering Daniel's ribs. Daniel moaned a laugh into the kiss and the next thing he knew he was flat on his back with Jack pinning him gently to the mattress. He panted as he stared up at Jack.

“How did you-” Daniel asked breathlessly.

Jack stroked small circles on Daniel’s hip. “Special Forces training.”

Daniel furrowed his eyebrows. “They teach you how to have sex in the Special Forces?”

“No,” Jack chuckled, “they teach you stealth.”

“Oh.” Daniel blinked. “Right

Jack dipped his thumb into the valley of Daniel's hip, eliciting a contented sigh. “You think too much, Danny.” He placed a soft kiss on Daniel’s forehead to smooth away the lines. Daniel blushed. Jack kissed him as he slid his hand further down Daniel's hipbone. Daniel moaned against Jack's lips, squirming under the touch.

Jack pulled back and smiled. Daniel leaned up, trying to keep the connection. Jack just gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before trailing more kisses down his body. He stopped at Daniel’s hip where his thumb was still stroking. There was an appendectomy scar next to Daniel’s right hipbone. Jack lightly licked the edge of the scar. Daniel arched his back off the sheet at the sensations that shot through his body straight to his groin. Jack lapped at the patch of skin a couple more times, loving Daniel’s responsiveness. He kissed his way back up Daniel’s chest. Daniel fisted his hands in the sheets, his knuckles white. Jack went to drop a kiss on Daniel’s jaw but stopped short, staring at the angry red line back by Daniel’s ear where the dagger had cut his skin. He barely touched his lips above the cut in an apologetic kiss.

“Danny.” He whispered.

Daniel raised a hand and brushed his fingers softly over Jack’s cheek. “Not your fault, Jack.”

“But I-”

“You had no control over what was happening.” Daniel traced his fingertips along Jack’s jaw. “I don’t blame you for any of it.” He kissed Jack gently. “Now are you just going to lie there, or are we going to do this thing.”

Jack laughed and kissed Daniel’s lips firmly. He settled the weight of his body on Daniel’s. Daniel closed his eyes and pressed his hips up into the contact, vying for more pressure. Jack reached into the nightstand, his fingers closing around the glass bottle that he knew was there. He pulled the stopper out and dribbled some of the clear liquid on his fingers; letting it warm before sliding his hand down between Daniel’s legs. Daniel’s eyes flew open, his surprised squeak muffled by Jack’s mouth. The lubricant, though warmed, was still a little chilly. Daniel brought his hands to Jack’s shoulder blades as Jack carefully breached him with a slick finger. He pulled back from the kiss to gasp in air. Jack began prepping him, slowly, gently, spreading, driving Daniel half-way to gasping, babbling insanity. By the time Jack was ready to insert a third finger, Daniel was writhing beneath him.

Daniel grabbed Jack’s arm and looked up into Jack’s eyes. “Jack, please.” He panted.

“Danny?” Jack countered.

“Not gonna break, Jack. _Please_.”

Jack brought his free hand up to cup Daniel’s face. He gently removed his fingers and grabbed the bottle of lubricant, slicking himself efficiently.

Daniel arched into the intrusion as Jack pushed into him. “Oh god.” He squirmed, trying to push Jack further in. Jack was sure taking his damn sweet time. And then Jack bent down and kissed him and rolled his hips and suddenly everything was sweet in a completely new way. One that threatened to drive Daniel delirious with pleasure because Jack was alive and well and doing delectable things to his body. He was moving so slowly, almost intoxicatingly, that Daniel was sure that this is what people meant when they talked about being loved to death.

Daniel hooked his legs around Jack’s ass, pulling him closer. Jack broke the kiss, fueled by a need for air. His hips gave an involuntary twist when Daniel wrapped his arms around his back and clamped onto his shoulders. He began to increase his pace out of need, but he was still determined to drive Daniel crazy. The way Daniel had his head thrown back and was arching off the mattress, wordlessly asking for more, told Jack that he was succeeding. Just when Daniel thought he couldn’t take the sweet torture anymore, Jack changed his angle of leverage unexpectedly and Daniel clenched his entire body around him.

Jack began to thrust harder, bringing them both closer to the edge. Daniel reached the precipice first, falling under the wave of ecstasy with a cry, his eyes rolling back in his bead. Jack’s rhythm stuttered against Daniel’s clenching muscles. The words ‘oh’, ‘fuck’, ‘Danny’ and various moans became Jack’s mantra as he lost himself in the sight, sound, feel, smell - the complete sensory experience that was Daniel Jackson in the throes of orgasmic euphoria. Jack thrust once more as he, too, plummeted into delirious completion.

“Jack!”

Jack opened his eyes to find he’d collapsed on top of Daniel and that said Daniel was shaking his shoulder worriedly. “Hm?”

“Are you okay?” Daniel lifted Jack’s head and peered into his eyes.

Jack batted at Daniel’s hands. “What?”

Daniel fussed at him some more. “Jack, you passed out. You’re not experiencing any chest pains, are you? You’re not having a heart attack or anything?”

“Oh, for cryin’ out loud.” Jack rolled his eyes. “Daniel, I’m fine.” He pushed Daniel’s hands away. “Would you stop that?”

Daniel blinked at him. “I just want to be sure you’re okay.” He chewed his lip. “The electrocution and- Jack, I could never forgive myself if-”

Jack pressed a finger to Daniel’s lips and rolled off him, pulling him into a hug. “Danny. I’m in perfect health. I wouldn’t have done any of this if I thought either one of us was at risk.” He held Daniel close. “The only thing that happened here was a bout of light-headedness after some damned mind-blowing sex.” Daniel blushed. Jack pressed Daniel’s head to his chest. “See? Listen. I’m just fine.” Daniel closed his eyes, listening to Jack’s heartbeat. It was strong and steady, if a little fast, but it was returning to a restful pace. “Okay?” Jack asked, his voice rumbling in Daniel’s ear.

Daniel nodded. “Okay.” Jack leaned over Daniel a moment to grab one of the cloth napkins from the breakfast tray on the nightstand. He wiped off their stomachs and laughed when Daniel wrinkled his nose. “Jack, that's disgusting. What are people going to think when they do the laundry?”

Jack shrugged, tossing the napkin onto the floor with last night’s clothes. “That a couple of someones got very lucky.”

“But-”

“Daniel, relax. I mean, Ferretti’s already seen us together.”

“Oh, god.” Daniel rubbed a hand over his face.

Jack rumpled Daniel’s already sex-mussed hair. “Don’t worry. He’s not going to go blabbing it to everyone if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“No, that’s not it. It’s just… he’s Ferretti, you know?”

Jack sighed and ran his hand along Daniel’s back. “I’ll talk to him later, alright?” Daniel nodded. “Alright. Now, I don’t know about you, but I’m worn out. How about a nap?”

Daniel raised an eyebrow. “I have a feeling we're not leaving this bed today.”

“Seems so.”

“In that case.” Daniel pulled the covers over his head and burrowed against Jack's chest.

Jack laughed and kissed Daniel’s forehead. “Sleep tight, Danny.” The two drifted off to sleep curled up around each other.

_+_+_+_+_

Jack took a large bite of his sandwich and waved his free hand at Daniel. “Look, Daniel, all I’m saying is that you deserve better than sharing that crappy little apartment with Teal’c.”

“Well, I can’t very well afford better right now.” Daniel sighed, poking at his salad with his fork. “Starving university student here, remember? Especially after that whole disaster in Crete. Besides, Teal’c’s good people.”

“I’m not saying he isn’t, but he’s only got a one bedroom apartment. Where will all your stuff go?”

Daniel shrugged. “I don’t know. Sell most of it, I guess. I don’t have the money to put it in storage.”

“Which is why you should move in with me.” Jack explained as if that was the only obvious solution.

“I couldn’t do that, Jack.” Daniel argued, stuffing a forkful of lettuce in his mouth. “You’d be sick of having my stuff underfoot after a month.”

“Danny, if I didn’t get sick of you and your stuff after spending all that time stuck on airships with you, I doubt it’ll happen if we’re living together.”

“I want to, Jack, don’t get me wrong, I just don’t think it might not be a good idea for you. Professionally, I mean.”

“What, the AirShip Force?” Jack scoffed. “They won’t give a crap what I do.”

“What about the fact that you’ll be rooming with a _guy_?”

Jack plucked up a piece of shredded lamb that had fallen on his plate and popped it in his mouth. “As long as I’m not doing anything illegal or disruptive, they really don’t care.” He took another bite of his sandwich. “Besides, my place is big enough that they’ll just think you’re in one of the spare rooms. It won’t be suspicious at all.”

Daniel pondered his fork. “I don’t know, Jack.”

“At least come by and see the place tonight?”

Daniel tried to hide a smile. “Is that what they call it now?”

“Daniel, I’m serious.”

“Alright, I’ll come over tonight.”

“Great. Will you be staying for breakfast?” Jack asked cheerfully.

“Jack.” Daniel admonished.

“I can make crepes.” Jack wheedled with a mischievous smile.

Daniel failed at suppressing his grin, “Crepes, huh?” He caught his bottom lip between his teeth. “With strawberries?”

Jack laughed. “And whipped cream if you want it.”

“Sounds good. I-”

“Daniel! Jack!” Sam ran over to their table from the door and hugged them both in turn, holding on to them a little longer than necessary.

“Sam!” Daniel hugged her back. “We were going to come see you, I promise.”

“I’m just glad you’re both alive.” Sam pulled up an empty chair and sat at their table. “How are you?” She eyed the cut on Daniel’s jaw and the fading bruises on his neck. Jack put his sandwich down on his plate and tried his best to not look guilty.

“I’m fine, Sam.” Daniel stabbed some lettuce with his fork. “Really.” He elaborated at Sam’s skeptical look. “My ankle still hurts more than anything else.”

“Well, if you’d waited for it to heal-” Jack chastised without thinking.

“If I’d waited you’d still be under that mind control and maybe even dead.” Daniel scowled.

Jack reached over the table and patted Daniel’s arm. “Hey. Don’t think I’m not thankful for the rescue, cause I am.” He nudged his plate away. “I just wish it hadn’t been at the further risk of your health is all.”

“Jack.”

“Daniel.”

“Wow.” Sam interjected causing Daniel and Jack to look at her. “Oh, well, it’s almost like watching a married couple bickering.” She grinned. Jack and Daniel glanced at each other and immediately became very interested in their respective lunches. Sam flicked her gaze between the two. “Holy, Hannah. You two are-”

“ _Not_ married.” Jack and Daniel cut in simultaneously.

Sam raised an eyebrow. “But you’re together. Aren’t you.”

“Sam.” Daniel pleaded. Now would be a good time for the ground to swallow him. He blushed. He really should remember to not think about swallowing in Jack’s presence.

“Sorry.” Sam twitched a smile. “I’m happy for you though.” She glanced at the watch on her wrist. “I have to get back to work.” She stood and pushed the chair back to its proper table. “It was great to see you. Don’t be strangers, okay?” She hugged them again and they said their goodbyes and then she headed off to work.

Jack looked at the sandwich on his plate. “Hey, Daniel?”

“Hmm?”

“Whataya say we get some take away boxes and head out of here?” Jack jerked his thumb towards the window.

Daniel nodded. “Sure.” He waved at Paul, drew a square in the air and held up two fingers. “We should stop by and see Kawalsky.”

Jack looked a little startled. “You know Kawalsky?” He asked as Paul placed two boxes on the table.

Daniel smiled his thanks and began scraping his salad into one of the boxes. “He’s the one who gave me all the background on the MechBugs.”

Jack put the rest of his sandwich in the second box. “Ah.”

“What? That’s all you have to say?” Daniel frowned. “He helped save your life, however indirectly, and all you can say is ‘ah’?”

Jack closed his box. “What do you want me to say, Daniel? I haven’t seen him in years. How do I know he’d want to talk to me?”

“Because your name is the only reason he agreed to see me at all. The man obviously thinks of you as a friend.” Daniel stood and grabbed their boxes of food. “Now come on.” He turned on his heel and walked out. Jack sighed, dropping some money on the table for a tip. He followed Daniel outside and across the street to where Jack had parked his car. It had begun to rain heavily. Ah, Seattle.

“Daniel-”

“Jack.” Daniel got in the car and closed the door.

Okay. Discussion over.

Jack got in the car and started it. He sighed, pulling out of the lot and driving to Kawalsky’s. Daniel spent the entire ride giving Jack the cold shoulder. Jack found that it left him with an empty, sour feeling in his gut. The car puttered up the hill and Jack pulled it up to the curb in front of Kawalsky’s house. Jack turned off the car with a sigh. Daniel opened his door and Jack grabbed his arm.

“Daniel.” Jack spoke softly. “Just, listen to me for second, okay?” He took a deep breath as Daniel pulled his door closed again. “Look, Kawalsky and I… we have a history. A really horrible, painful history.” He let go of Daniel’s arm and put his hands in his lap. Daniel stared at him, his expression thawing, but said nothing. “We watched our commanding officer get eaten alive and there was nothing we could do at the time to stop it.” Jack stared at his hands for a moment before facing Daniel. “Sometimes, I wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat with the images still in my head.”

“Jack.” Daniel bit his lip, knowing from his own experience what sort of horrors haunted Jack in his sleep.

“It’s part of why I haven’t talked to Kawalsky all these years.” Jack admitted. “I know how horrific it is and I didn’t want to bring any of that up for him.”

Daniel put his hand over Jack’s. “Jack, if you don’t want to do this we can turn around and go.”

Jack shook his head. “No. It’ll be worse for him if he doesn’t know if I’m alive or not.” He squeezed Daniel’s hand and climbed out of the car. Daniel followed behind him as they walked up to the door. They stood awkwardly on the porch until Jack finally worked up the courage to knock. The same woman opened the door.

“Mrs. Littlefield. I’m sure you remember me.” Daniel spoke up before she could dismiss them.

“Dr. Jackson.” Mrs. Littlefield nodded.

Daniel gestured between himself and Jack. “We’d like to talk to Mr. Kawalsky… if he’ll see us.”

“I doubt he will, but I’ll go ask him.” She turned to shut the door.

“Tell him Jack is here to see him.” Jack blurted. “Uh, he’ll know who you mean.”

“Jack O’Neill?” Mrs. Littlefield asked. Jack nodded. “Come inside and wait where it’s dry.” She ushered them inside and directed them to the lit fireplace. “I won’t be a moment.” She disappeared up the stairs while Jack and Daniel warmed up by the fire. It was quiet. Much quieter then the last time Daniel had been to visit and he began to wonder if Kawalsky was okay. There was a clatter from the room above them and the sound of a door being thrown open.

“Where is he?!” Footsteps hurriedly thumped down the stairs. Jack and Daniel turned around and Kawalsky stopped cold on the bottom step. “Jack?” He asked, voice cracking.

“Kawalsky.” Jack rocked on his feet nervously.

Kawalsky rushed to close the distance between him and crushed Jack in a hug. “You son of a bitch.” He whispered.

Jack returned the hug. “It’s good to see you, Charlie.”

Kawalsky pulled back and gripped Jack’s shoulders. “You know how worried I was sending this kid out to find you?” He asked, tilting his head in Daniel’s direction.

“Hey!” Daniel frowned.

“No offense Kid.” Kawalsky shot back. “He gave me some excuse that you’d told him not to put other people in danger.” Jack nodded. “Christ, Jack. It was killing me not being able to be out there looking for you.” Kawalsky pointed to a group of chairs near the fire. “Don’t just stand there, sit down.” The three men took their seats, Daniel sitting out of the way so Jack and Kawalsky could catch up. Daniel watched the two friends talk and laugh and cry together. He was beginning to feel very much like an outsider.

Mrs. Littlefield approached him with a tray. “Dr. Jackson, would you like a cup of tea?” She asked softly.

Daniel nodded. “Thank you, Mrs. Littlefield.” He smiled as she handed him a china cup.

“Call me Catherine.” She smiled back and placed the tray on the coffee table. Daniel took a sip on his tea before spooning two lumps of sugar into it and stirring. Catherine took her own cup and sipped it. Daniel turned his gaze back to Jack and Kawalsky. They were laughing loudly at something Kawalsky had just said. Daniel looked back at his tea and sipped it quietly. “Are you alright, Dr. Jackson?” Catherine placed a hand on Daniel’s knee.

“Daniel.” He corrected. “And not really, no.” He sighed, staring at his tea. “But I will be.”

“You care about him a great deal.” Catherine observed, catching Daniel’s eyes darting toward Jack again.

Daniel smiled. “Yeah.” He looked around the room. “Is there a restroom?”

“Upstairs to the right.”

“Thank you.” Daniel set his cup down and went up the stairs. He stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him, and turned on the light. The room smelled faintly of potpourri. It almost made him want to sneeze. He took off his glasses, splashed some cold water on his face and pressed the heels of his hands over his eyes. He shouldn’t be jealous. After all, Jack and Kawalsky were old friends and it was only natural for Jack to gravitate to him. But _he_ was Jack’s-

Jack’s _what_?

Jack’s friend?

Jack’s fuck buddy?

He braced himself against the sink and looked at his face in the mirror.

…Jack’s… lover?

He tried to wrap his mind around the words.

Jack’s lover.

Was that what he was now?

He pushed away from the sink and patted his face dry on the hand towel before replacing his glasses and heading back downstairs.

“You okay, Kid?” Kawalsky asked.

Daniel flashed a smile. “Yeah. I just was getting a little warm is all.” He grabbed his cup of tea and made to sit back in his chair.

“Danny.”

Daniel looked up, his ass halfway to the chair. Jack waved him over to sit with him. Daniel looked a little dubious about the logistics of two grown men sharing a wingback chair. He glanced at Catherine, not wanting to exclude her. She motioned for him to go.

“I’ll be fine.” She told him. “I should be getting home to Ernest soon anyway.”

Daniel straightened and walked the few steps to Jack’s chair. Jack slid an arm around his waist and gently pulled him down to sit on his thigh.

“Jack?” Daniel asked, frowning a little.

“What?” Jack looked up at him innocently.

Daniel shook his head and sipped his tea. “Never mind.” He tuned out as Jack and Kawalsky continued talking. He was hyper aware of the warmth from Jack’s thigh under his ass and Jack’s thumb was busy brushing little circles at his hip. Catherine collected his tea when he finished it and he smiled. “Thank you, Catherine.”

“You’re welcome, Daniel.” Catherine took the tray into the kitchen.

Daniel stared at the fire and let the sound of Jack’s and Kawalsky’s voices wash over him. The tea had apparently been decaffeinated as Daniel drifted back to consciousness some time later to find that he had fallen asleep with his head on Jack’s shoulder.

“I should get him home.” Jack was saying quietly.

“You’re welcome to stay.” Kawalsky replied. “It’s pretty late.”

“Nn. Promised.” Daniel mumbled sleepily.

“Shh.” Jack ran his fingers through Daniel’s hair and pressed his nose into the soft locks. He took a brief moment to appreciate the smell of Daniel’s shampoo. “Sleep, Danny.”

“You hold on to this one, Jack.” Kawalsky murmured. “He’s good people.”

Jack rested his cheek against the top of Daniel’s head. “I plan on it, Charlie.” He whispered, gently tugging Daniel a little closer. “I plan on it.” Daniel lifted his head from Jack’s shoulder and reached his fingers up under his glasses to rub his eyes. “Tired?” Jack asked innocently.  
Daniel shot him a look that clearly stated ‘what do you think?’ and yawned. “Time to go home.”

“Alright. Home it is.” Jack gently nudged Daniel off his lap so they could both stand up.

“Jack.” Kawalsky pulled Jack into a hug. “It was good seeing you.”

“You too, Charlie.” Jack stepped back and smiled.

Kawalsky shook Daniel’s hand and then threw an arm around his shoulders to draw him in conspiratorially. “You keep him line, you got it?” Daniel nodded blearily. “Go home, Daniel.” Kawalsky grinned. “Get some sleep.”

“We’ll see ya.” Jack steered Daniel out the door and into the car where Daniel promptly fell back asleep. Daniel slept through the entire ride to Jack’s place and barely woke up enough for Jack to guide him into the two-storey house. “Come on, sleepy head. Bed time.” Daniel allowed himself to be led to Jack’s bedroom, stripped, redressed in pajamas and tucked in under a nice fluffy comforter. Jack changed into his own pajamas and lay down next to Daniel, pulling him in close.

“J’ck?” Daniel slurred, half-asleep.

“Yeah, Danny?”

Daniel snuggled closer and nuzzled his face into Jack’s pajama clad chest. “St’br’s.”

Jack furrowed his brows, not quite understanding what Daniel was saying. “What?”

Daniel sighed, a little indignant even in a state of near-sleep. “Str’brees.”

“Strawberries?” Jack clarified. Daniel nodded. “Okay. We’ll have strawberries with our crepes tomorrow.”

“’Kay.” Daniel snuffled and rubbed his nose on the pocket of Jack’s pajamas. “Night, Jack.”

Jack grinned. “Night, Danny.” He kissed the top of Daniel’s head as Daniel finally lost his half-hearted battle with sleep and fell asleep himself moments later.

THE END


End file.
